Conversations on a Park Bench
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Miku is an abused girl. Kaito is just your average guy. The two meet in a park, and begin opening up to one another. But, will Kaito be able to heal Miku's wounds? MikuxKaito, RinxLen, and more
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! NEW FANFIC, AND IT'S MIKUxKAITO (finally!) I love Miku and Kaito together (they tie for favorite Vocaloid couple, along with the Kagamines) and they were my first Vocaloid pairing :) So, I wrote this. Couple of things, first (I tend to announce things at the beginning of chapters):**

**-There will be a tiny smug of MeikoxKaito, but this IS MikuxKaito.**

**-I probably shouldn't be writing this, cause I have like... 4 other fanfics running, so updated aren't going to be my usual once a week. Sorry.**

**-This is kinda, somewhat based off of Rolling Girl. Not really, but you may see some distinct references. **

**-I want one review to continue. If I know that one person likes this, then I will continue writing this (but, I obviously want more. Me is greedy)**

**That's basically it, so please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I... I... I DON'T OWN VOCALOID (there, I said it *sniff.* Happy?)**

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

I slowly walked through the park, a large yawn erupting from my thought. It was the perfect day for an ice cream… well, every day is perfect for ice cream, but this was THE perfect ice cream day. It was hot outside, and it was August, and… yeah. I felt like getting out of the house today and getting it from the local ice cream parlor. Which happened to be in the park. Strange, right?

I suddenly caught sight of a girl with… teal (I know. I was sorta weirded out as well. But, I have blue hair, so I shouldn't be one to talk…) sitting on a bench by herself. Her knees were pulled up, her feet on the bench, and she put her arms around the bench. Her face was looking forward, slightly tilted to the side. Her teal locks were long and fell to the ground, and they swayed slightly in the wind. She looked to be around my age. I couldn't properly see the expression on her face.

She then and faced me, turning slightly. I gasped. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair, but they were harsh and unforgiving. It seemed too… mean for a girl. She also was my age, so it seemed like she had been through a lot. A large bruise was on her check, and when I looked on her arms, I could see the same covering both. She glared at me for several minutes, as if trying to tell me to back off, otherwise she would kick me in the face. For a second, it worked, but I was here on a mission: to get my delicious frozen treat. And, this was the fastest way to go there. Nothing, not even some scary looking girl, would stop me: my love was too strong. Hold on, ice cream. I'M COMING TO GET YOU!

Mustering my courage, I bravely walked closer and closer to the girl. She glared at me some more, but I ignored her. I walked straight past, head held high (although my legs were trembling), and pasted her. I casually pulled my scarf tighter around my neck. The scarf was from an old friend who had moved away when I was younger. I don't really remember much about her, except that she had a very good singing voice, and sounded good with me.

I heard a sigh of relief when I walked straight past her, as if she was fearing on what I would do to her. That sort of made me sad; I had a feeling that the girl had been sitting there for a while, and was glaring at strangers, but was really afraid to be approached by them. When it was a safe enough distance, I looked behind to see her slowly returning to her original position. Some kid was walking through the park, and she glared at him. He screamed like a girl, and ran away. The girl sighed once more, and went back into her original position.

I continued my journey to reach my delicious treasure. When I finally reached, I slipped through the side door, and walked in. The sweet smell hit my nose, and I literally began to drool. I walked up to the counter, where the sever greeted me. "Hey, Kaito. What do you want today?" I was this shops biggest costumer, and many of the employee's new my name. I often also got free ice cream because after every 8th ice cream bought, I would get a free one. They kept track but those tiny punch card sheets.

"Oh, hey, Meiko." Meiko was also a girl in our grade. I sort of liked her—I mean, she was energetic, smart, serve's ice cream, and was pretty nice. "Erm… I would like… mint… no, vanilla! No, chocolate! Aww, I can't decide. You pick."

"Okay. Sake flavored sound good?" Also, she loves Sake a lot. It was somewhat entertaining.

"No. I'll take… strawberry." I then put my hand over my mouth, so that I couldn't change my mind. Meiko giggle and I blushed. Thankfully, my hand was covering my face anyway. She handed me my ice cream, and smiled brightly.

"That'll be $2.25." I carefully handed her the money. "Do you have you sheet?" I reached into my back pocket. Of course I have it. I handed it to her, and she counted the hole punches. "Hm… you have eight, now. Would you like to get another ice cream today? Or save it for later?" Ohhh, another touch decision!

"I'll see after I finished this one." She nodded her head.

"Oh, Kaito. Since you came through the side entrance, I guess that that girl is gone?" Meiko asked.

"Girl? Oh, you mean her. No, she's still there," I answered Meiko's question. "Why?"

"Really?! You must be really brave! That girl has scared off all of the other customers—for the past week! Business has been terrible. But, I guess that nothing can keep you from your ice cream, eh?"

I laughed, but a hint of sadness was attached to it. "Yes, nothing can." I thought suddenly struck me. "Hey, Meiko. I want to get my free ice cream now. But, I also want another ice cream."

"Really, Kaito? Two?! Isn't that a bit too much? But, whatever. Flavors?"

"Er… vanilla and… and… chocolate!" I put my hand to my mouth once again. Meiko laughed, and quickly gave me the ice cream. I paid her the money, and went outside the side door once again, carefully making sure that none of the ice cream spilt out of its cup. I quickly ran to were the girl angry girl was sitting. Her head shot up, and she glared at me once more. I saw her eyes widended slightly, probably wondering why anyone was going to walk across her path not once, but twice, but I ignored her look. I then sat down next to her, and tried handing her the vanilla ice cream.

"…Take it," I edged her on. Her eyes widened, and she looked as though she had no idea on what she should do. I'm guessing that she had never been in a situation such as this.

"Accepting food from strangers is bad, right?" She asked. Her voice was hard and bitter, but I had a feeling it used to be smooth and sweet. I merely laughed, and edged her to take it. She did, and took a cautious bit of it. Her expression turned to shock. "This—This is really good! What is it called?" I had a heart attack on the spot.

"You… YOU HAVE NEVER HAD ICE CREAM BEFORE?!" Seriously, who has NEVER had ice cream before?

"…Ice cream? Oh, it tastes good. I haven't really had anything like it before. Nothing this… sweet. I mean, I have read about stuff such as this, but never—" she suddenly cut off, as if realizing that she was ranting. But, WHO HAS NEVER HAD ICE CREAM BEFORE? I was still shocked beyond belief.

She finished her ice cream before me. New record: I ALWAYS finish my ice cream before anyone. Seriously, it's custom, it's tradition. This was weird beyond belief. I noticed her look down at the bowl in sadness and regret. Oh, this would be painful…

…I handed her my chocolate ice cream. Her eyes widened when she understood the meaning. "No, I'm fine. You should have yours," she said. But, even I she said it, I could literally see drool coming out of her mouth. I shook my head, and put it in her hands. AHHHHH, THE PAIN! I'M SORRY, ICE CREAM! I DON'T WISH TO EVER PART WITH YOU AGAIN!

She tilted her head sideways, and then put the spoon she had used to eat her original ice cream into the cup she was now holding. She then held it in between the two of us. "We could share, right?" …Eh? Me, share? Ice cream? I never did that, even with Meiko. But, I also never gave my ice cream away. But, her expression made it worthwhile.

We both took turns taking a spoonful of ice cream out of the bowl. Before I knew it, the ice cream was over. I sighed, and Miku eyed me curiously. Before I could reply, Miku's hard, glaring face suddenly… appeared (not sure how to say that). "My name's Kaito Shion," I introduced.

"Hatsune Miku."

"Hatsune-san, right?" Miku nodded. "Well, you can call me—"

"I'll call you Shion. Is that okay, Shion?" I nodded my head. I was going to let her call me Kaito, but whatever floats her boat.

"I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move?"

"Yes. I used to live here with my father, but now I've come back with my mother." I guess that her parents are divorced, or something.

"…Why do you have so many bruises?" I didn't want to ask Miku since I had just meet her, but I was curious.

"…"

"…"

"…I… fell… yeah," Miku said. We both knew that that was a lie, but I didn't want to push her too much.

"Well, if you want to talk about… the fall, come here." No idea what triggered that. It was awkward, but I wanted her to know that she could talk about the… fall….

"…Okay, Shion," she agreed. Soon enough I got a call from my mother to come home. I told Miku good bye, and went home.

* * *

*Time Skip: Next Day, at School*

"Oy, class!" Luka-Sensei called out. "We have a new transfer student today, so shut up and let her introduce herself!" It was homeroom, and we were busily talking. The bell had just rang. I think I know who the transfer is…

…yup. Miku walked in. Although, she was wearing long-sleeves, and a bandage on her check, so her bruises and scars weren't seen. I really wanted to punch whoever did this to her, but I had no idea how to get there. Seriously, who hits a girl, who probably wouldn't even defend herself? But, Miku didn't want me to interfere, so I guess that I wouldn't.

"Hi," she said in a monotone voice. "Name's Hatsune Miku."

"Perhaps you could tell us a bit about yourself, Hatsune-san. What you like, your hobbies, and such," Luka-Sensei told Miku gently. I think that she knew something was going on in Miku's life, cause that was the kindest I have ever heard her talk before (although, she is occasionally nice to the orchestra teacher, Gakupo Kamui).

"…Um, sure. I enjoy singing, and writing. I like leeks…" her eyes were scanning the room, and when she saw me, her eyes widened slightly. "…and ice cream." I smile, while an eruption of "NOT ANOTHER ONE," and "KAITO MUCH?" was screamed out by the rest of the class. Meiko (who sat next to me) nudged me slightly, and asked, "Isn't that the girl…?" I nodded my head.

"Well, Hatsune-san, you can sit next to…" her eyes scanned the room "…Rin. Len is on your other side," she explained. Drat. All the way across the room.

Laughs erupted around the room. "She's stuck between the Kagamine Twins. Poor her," my fellow classmates said, half kidding, half serious. The 'Kagamine Twins' weren't actually related, but everyone thought that they were, since they looked alike, had similar voices and the same last name, and tended to use teleplay. It was strange. I also happened to be best friends with both. Rin Kagamine was pretty hyper and crazy, but was also a sweet person and extremely loyal friend. Len was calm, mostly, and usually had to calm Rin down as well. He only got angry when someone called him a shota, or if someone hurt Rin. Extremely protective happens to be his key trait. (see: extremely loyal and protective. Just thought to point that out). But, one the Kagamines got into prank mode, whoever they were messing with was doomed. Seriously. They are evillllllll I tell you.

Miku took her spot next to the pair. Rin greeted her warmly, and Len offered to shake his hand. Miku accepted both, but then turned away from the pair. I don't know why, but I spent most of class period thinking or looking at her. Don't ask why.

* * *

**Okay, that is chapter one! Not really a good ending, but I felt like ending it there (or I'm just to lazy to continue). Anyways, one review, and I shall continue. So, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I got reviews and likes and such, so this story is going on! Thanks reviewers and such (although there were only like... 2 xD)**

**...Yeah. I have nothing to say, so read on wards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

I slowly walked to where Luka-Sensei had assigned my seat to be at. Whispers erupted all around me about the 'Kagamine Twins,' and how everyone felt sorry for me. I just ignored them, and took my seat. A pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sat on my right. She had a giant bow in her hair that flopped around when she moved. A bright and cheerful smile was plastered on her face. On my left was a girl who looked like the girl on my right, except her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hi," the girl on my right whispered. "My name's Rin Kagamine. Nice to meet you!" Rin whispered to me. I nodded my head. The girl on my left introduced herself as well. "My name is Len Kagamine." She offered me her hand, and I shook it.

"Len?" I asked. "That is an unusual name for a girl," I explained at their puzzled expressions. Len suddenly appeared to be very angry, and Rin was eyeing me in amusement. Did I do something funny?

"I'm a—"

"Shota," Rin said in a song-singy voice. "A shotacon, shota!" Wait. Doesn't shota mean….

"I'm a BOY! NOT A GIRL!" Oh. That explains it. Rin burst out laughing, and Len glared at her. The entire class heard the last part, and burst out laughing. A chorus of 'Even the new girl thinks you are a shota!' erupted across the room. I stared at everyone in confusion. Why were they laughing? It was an honest mistake.

My eyes scanned the room, and rested on the blue haired boy, Kaito. He was nice, but he was also laughing at me. My eyes narrowed, and he seemed to sense me glaring at him because he turned and looked at me. A puzzled expression crossed his face, but then it cleared up, and he gave me a cheerful wave, and directed a bright smile at… me. Warmth filled throughout my entire body. I stared in confusion. Usually people glare at me or something like that. I guess he was high or something.

Oh. My name is Hatsune Miku. Just that you would like to know.

"Oy, settle down, everyone! Now, today—" Luka was cut off by a purple haired man, who literally danced into the room.

"HELLLLLLLLLO, EVERYONE! And, of course, HELLLLLLLLLO to my wonderful Luka-Sensei! Luka, my dear, I have asked you, every day, to come over to my house, and teach me something's (if you know what I mean) and yet you decline. I mean—"

"GAKUPO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? And, STOP BEING A PERVERT! We are at school!" The entire class was laughing once more. The teacher—Gakupo, I'm guessing, sighed dramatically, and pretended to start crying.

"Oh, after all I do for my dear Luka, she still hates me. Whhhhhhhhhhhy?" He then suddenly stopped, and stood up, ignoring the chorus of girls screeching about how much they liked him. Apparently he was popular. "Well, all orchestra students! We have practice after school! Good-bye!" He said, and ran out of the door before anyone could say a word. Understandable, since Luka yelled "YOU CAME HERE FOR THAT? BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And then sighed. "Okay, class is starting now…."

* * *

*Time Skip: Lunch*

"So, Mi-Chan!" A very excited Rin said. Apparently my new nickname was 'Mi-chan,' and I was supposed to sit with Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, and some gray-haired girl at lunch. "Anything you wanna say?"

"Why are we sitting here?" We were sitting on the roof for some reason. I'm pretty sure that I saw about four different signs saying that we weren't supposed to be here. "Isn't this against school rules?" Rin and Len stared at me in amusement. "What?" I asked them.

Their smiles dropped to one of evil(ness). "You seem to be a rule follower. We will probably break that in a week," Rin said. Len shook his head.

"Two. She seems too… strict."

"Nah. One."

"Two."

"One."

"Two."

"So, Miku-chan! This Haku! She is from a different class, but is still a valued friend of ours," Shion cut in quickly. Rin and Len were still arguing about how long it would take for me to 'join in on their side, and become evil.' Or something. "And, it is against school rules to be up here!" Shion said cheerfully.

"Well, it's not like the teacher's care," Rin explained. Apparently the argument ended when Rin punched Len. "In fact, every once in a while Luka and Gaku come up here, and eat lunch with us." My memory flashed to my homeroom teacher and the orchestra teacher.

"Anyways, what clubs and crap are you joining?" Meiko asked me.

"Er… orchestra, although I'm having second thoughts, and some singing club," I answered. Everyone began beaming at me. I stared in confusion. "Er…?"

"Why, we made the only singing club on campus! And, most of us are in orchestra!" Oh. "But, you need to try out. And, we won't pick you just cause you are our friends. We are extremely picky," Shion explained. We're friends?

"That's fine. So, who is the best singer?" I asked. Meiko pointed at Kaito, and Kaito pointed at her. Rin and Len were both pointing at themselves, and Haku was facepalming, and mumbling something like "Never ask that… gosh." Kaito and Meiko were both blushing when they saw who they were pointed at.

I guessed that Rin and Len both like each other. I also guess that Kaito likes Meiko, but she doesn't like him back, yet she knows his feelings, and is being nice to him for the sake of their friendship. I can often observe people, and tell what they are thinking, or how they think of someone. Years of guessing from people who hate me.

"Anyways, why don't we have your audition right now? No one else is here," Haku suggested kindly. "Just sing any song, or one you have written." I tilted my head to the side, thinking about this. Whatever. I decided to sing a song that I wrote a long time ago, but still sung. A lot. I nodded my head.

"It's my own song," I said.

"What is it called?"

"Rolling Girl." **(A/N: Of course)**

"Sounds good. Begin."

_Rolling Girl by: Miku Hatsune_

_Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams  
Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed._

_No problem.__ Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?_

_Fail again, fail again._

_After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!_

_Once more, once more._

_I'll also roll today,  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with meaning_

_Are you better now?_

_It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now._

_Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors_  
_Overlapping voices with voices and blending, blending._

_No problem. Was murmured, but those words were lost.  
How are you going to turn out good?  
Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now._

_Once more, once more._  
_Somehow I'm rolling._  
_That girl said, That girl said_  
_Repeating silent words with meaning_

_Are you better now?__  
__Just a bit more, and you'll see something soon._

_I'm gonna stop my breathing, now._

_Once __more__, once more._

_I'll also roll today,__  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with a smile_

_Are you better now? It's okay now. Let's go, you must be tired as well, right?__  
I wanna stop my breathing, now._

They took my words in silence, not a single one saying anything. A bit of understanding was written all across Kaito's face, but the rest were eyeing me in confusion and awe. Kaito (since he saw my bruisers and such earlier. I covered them now) had a look of horror, anger, and sympathy on his face. I glared at him, warning him that if he dared say a word that I would personally come and kill him.  
"So… yeah, basically," I said lamely since everyone was still gawking. Seriously, their mouths were hanging.

"You… YOU SOUND GREAT! Congrats, you are in! Your voice is awesome! It reminds me of Rin's, though…." Meiko said. Everyone except for Kaito nodded their heads, and began bombarding me with compliments. I just nodded her shook my head. "Well, I am going to write something to go over it, kind of like a duet. Maybe. I'll see what mood I'm in."

"Well, make sure to come after school—wait. We have orchestra crap. Okay, make sure to come tomorrow."

* * *

*Time Skip: After School, at Orchestra Practice*

"Okay, everyone! We have a new joiner-inner-person!" Joiner-inner-person? "Her name is Hatsune Miku!" You can probably guess that a hyper Gakupo said that. I waved to everyone awkwardly. They awkwardly waved back, accept for Meiko, Kaito, Rin and Haku. It appeared that Len didn't play an instrument. Meiko played Viola, Haku on Bass. Kaito looked to play Cello, and Rin looked like she played Violin like me. **(A/N: Maybe I will change it to Viola, one day. I play Viola, soooo…)** "Okay, Miku. We are currently working in ensembles based on skill level. Everyone else, assemble in your ensemble, and then go to your practice room. Miku, come and play something for me, so that I can see how good you are! Bye, everyone!" Gakupo then lead me to his 'office,' which was really a desk covered in sheet music. Seriously, I couldn't see what color the desk was.

"So, you are going to be sight reading this piece. What level can you play at?"

"High," I answered. My father before he died made me promise to become an amazing Violinist. I followed his wishes, much to my mother's displeasure. "I want to go high as possible." Gakupo eyed what seemed like amusement. I think that he was doubting me. Idiot.

"Now, I don't mean to be harsh, Miku, but the highest ensemble is playing things on a national level." That jerk was defiantly doubting me!

"I can handle it."

"Fine. Play from here to here in Paganini Caprice No. 24. Play are well as you can, no need to rush or keep up with tempo. When—If, I mean, you need to try something else, then please tell me. Here," he said, and then handed me the sheet music. I nodded my head, and found the places marked as beginning and end. The easiest part of the song was marked. I sighed, and decided to play ahead of what he told me. "Do you need a metronome?" I shook my head. "Okay. Begin when you are ready." I nodded, and put my violin onto my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and began. My hand flew across the finger board, and I was playing rather fast to keep up with the tempo that I had decided to play at, but I still managed to keep up and add vibrato here and there. I became absorbed in the music—this happened to me often. Whether it was singing, or playing my violin, or even just plain listening, it would happen. Music is the only thing that I has kept me… me my entire life. It held my father on as well—the memories that I could remember of him NOT on a hospital bed were of us two singing, or of him playing violin for me.

I finished, and raised my bow up slowly. I had played through the hard parts, more than Gakupo asked, but he didn't seem to mind. He began clapping his hands happily. "Amazing! Amazing! I'm truly sorry for doubting you! Yes, you will go into the highest group for sure! And the highest orchestra! Good job! Maybe at our next concert I can get you some solo, or something. Oh, I guess that you want to go and practice. Er, you ensemble is in that hallway, at the very end on the left. No, right. Sorry, I always forget! Go now!" He shooed me out of my room, and I walked down to where he told me to go.

I knocked on the practice room door, and walked inside. Three people were inside—2 girls and a guy. One girl was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes, like Rin's. Except her hair seemed to be darker. She looked like she didn't take crap from anyone. She looked like she played violin. The other girl also had blue eyes. She had soft pink hair, almost white, really, and seemed to be rather shy. She looked like Luka-sensei, and played viola. The guy had bright green hair, and matching green eyes. A set of red goggles where set on top of his head. Judging by his goofy smile, he seemed to smile a lot, and was an obvious joker.

Like I said before, I can observe people quickly.

"Oh, hi, you! Why are you here? Is there a message for us, or something?" The guy asked brightly. "Or, maybe someone has been hurt? Or, are we in for some emergency meeting? Mayb—"

"Shut up, Gumiya! I'm pretty sure that it's just a message!" The girl with the blonde hair said. "Seriously! Gosh, your random daydreaming is so annoying… so, what is the message?"

"Um… there is no message," I said.

"Then what?"

"OH! You're the new girl, right? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Oh, you must be lost!" The girl with white/pink hair said.

"Um… no," I said. "I'm IN this ensemble." They gawked at me.

"Er… I think that you are in the wrong room, honey. Which level were you assigned to?" The blonde haired girl said.

"…The highest level. Is this it, or am I in the wrong room?" I asked.

"No… this is it. Which means—"

"WE HAVE A NEWCOMER! FINALLY! YESYESYES! IT'S ONLY BEEN US THREE FOR LIKE… EVERRRRRR!" The green-haired boy goggles slid up and down his head, and looked like they were going to fall off his head.

"Oh… sorry about that. My name's Lily. That's Lily to you," the blond haired girl said.

"Er, I usually don't tell people my real name. You can call me IA. Most people do," explained the girl with pinkish white hair.

"Name's Gumiya Megpoid," Gumiya said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "So, what are we playing?"

"Something we aren't supposed to be. We are playing Viva La Vida just cause we feel like it, ya know? Nothing that stupid Gakupo sensei can do about it," Lily said. She seemed to be quite rebellious, yet cool all the same.

"Um… right. Lily—"

"The name's Lily."

"…Okay. So, Lily. Can I look off of your music?" She nodded her head, and we all began playing together.

* * *

*Time Skip: After Practice*

I laughed at some joke Gumiya had just cracked, and waved goodbye to everyone. They were all pretty cool and nice. I began the long walk home. Most people's parents would come and pick them up, but mine….

I suddenly felt someone's presence next to mine. I looked to see Kaito standing next to me. "Hey, Shion. What are you doing? Is your house this way as well?"

"Well, yeah. And I have a few questions to ask you," he answered. Crap. Both were answers that I didn't like. I just shrugged anyways, and continued walking. He was practically running to keep up. "Er, Miku. Are some… things happening at your home? Like, are you being abused?"

"'Abused.' Isn't that a funny word? I always thought it was, Shion. It sounds like 'misused,' meaning that something isn't being used properly. So, like a tool?" Okay, okay. I was somewhat stalling. Not that it mattered.

"Miku, answer the question."

I stopped walking, and he did a bit after me. He turned to face me. "Why does it matter? I barely know you, or anyone else at school," I said angrily. "What's going on in my life doesn't matter with you." He paused, and then seemed to find to reply to this. After several moments, he let the matter drop. We continued walking home.

When we finally reached my house, I waved and turned away. My house looks normal enough—two stories, several rooms, and such. I opened the door slowly, aware that Kaito was still behind me. I winced, knowing what was going to come, and hoping that _they _wouldn't hear me sneak in. No such luck.

"MIKU? MIKU, IS THAT YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE? COME HERE, YOU LITTLE SLUT, AND GET THE BEATING THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING TO GIVE YOU ALL DAY, YA LITTLE BITCH!" Yup, my luck sucks.

I turned to see Kaito staring in shock. I smiled, but it was one of compete misery. "Goodbye, Kaito. See you tomorrow."

"Miku—"

"Bye." With that, I slammed the door behind me, and walked into my average looking house. I slowly walked into the kitchen, knowing full well what was going to happen.

There in the kitchen was my mother, Ann and her boyfriend, Al waiting for me. They both had downright furious looks on their faces. "You little wrench," my mother said. "Come here, and pay for what you did yesterday!"

"Um, what did I do again?" Seriously, they considered my breathing a crime.

"Don't talk back to me, young lady!"

"…It's a conversation. I'm SUPPOSED to talk back." I really shouldn't be adding fuel to the fire, but I was too annoyed to care.

"You know what? You're right," my mother said pleasantly. My eyes widened. Something really bad was going to happen if my mother wasn't going to argue back.

My mother, Ann, has hated me since birth. She REALLY wanted a boy, and got me instead. As if to make it worse, I never acted the way that she wanted, always disobeying what she was saying, always 'talking back.' She wouldn't do anything, since my father (who actually loved and cared about me) was there. When he died from brain cancer, it left my mother open to do whatever she wanted to. To make it worse, she got a boyfriend named Al, who is just as abusive as she is. They meet through their careers—they were both actors, but both retired. Now, the only work that they did was ordering me around, or kicking my ass. Same thing, really. I guess you could say that I was stuck in a Cinderella situation. But, no prince was going to come for me.

"We have some excellent news, bitc—Miku," my mother said. Her hand found Al's. I studied her hand, and then nearly puked. There, sitting on her left hand, was a wedding ring, with matched Al's. They were getting freaking married.

I frantically felt around my neck for my ACTUAL father's wedding ring. That was the only thing that I had left from him—that and his violin. My mother destroyed everything else of his (she hated him. She only married him because he was quite rich), but I managed to get these in time. I now wore his ring on a chain, as a necklace around my neck.

"We're getting married!" My mother squealed happily. Just hearing it made it ten times worse although I had already guessed.

"NO! You can't! Please don't do this! You can't!" I knew from experience that begging was futile but I tried anyways.

My mother glared at me. "You WILL say congrats, you WILL be happy for us, and you WILL come to our wedding with a smile, you hear me? You mess this up, and you will get the worst beating you have ever gotten," she hissed. Somehow, the fact that she wasn't yelling made it worse.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes, hoping that this would all go away. "NO! NONONO! I CANNOT HAVE HIM AS MY FATHER! Don't do this, mom!"

"Oh, so now I'm mom. I remember last week that I was 'Stupid Idiotic Women.'"

I opened my eyes, and removed my hands. "Well, of course I will. You are the most crappiest mother in the history of mothers," I mumbled darkly while looking away.

She slapped me. Hard. "How dare you say that? After all that I have done for you? You wrench!"

"You have done NOTHING for me! It's no wonder I say that! Any sane person would!" I shrieked while hold my cheek. Her face morphed into one of compete fury, and she slapped me again, and then pushed me to the floor.

She then began kicking me. "Stupid—bitch—wrench—" With each word, she kicked me harder and harder. I gasped, and tears began streaming down my face. "Whore—Annoyance—" Even harder. By now I was wheezing, unable to get any breath in. "You're just as bad as your father!"

"Then I must be pretty great," I managed to say. I should have kept my mouth shut, but I didn't care what came next. I HATE it when she speaks bad about my father.

Before she could begin another round of kicks, Al cut in. "We are celebrating today, honey. Don't waste your time on a bitch like her." He pulled her back, and began kissing up and down her neck. I gagged.

"Ahh—okay, Al. Leave, wrench." I left the room before I could see something truly disgusting. I left to here moans already echoing in the room.

I threw open the door of my room, and slammed it behind me. I then collapsed onto my bed, willing to let the tears to begin. Yet, they didn't come. I usually love my room, but right now I just hated the entire house, my mother, my life. I needed to get out.

Not bothering to address my wounds, I quickly jumped down from my window. I was on the second story, but I had done this numerous times so it didn't matter. I ran to the park, and quickly sat on the bench were I had first meet Kaito. I sat down quickly, glad to see no one else in the park.

My tears came down, and I quickly wiped them away. But, they kept on coming, and I eventually began sobbing. I buried my head into my knees, and put my arms around my head. It wasn't fair! I mean, I already put up with all of that shit, but adding to the fact that they were getting married seemed to make it a million times worse. My tears came down ten times faster, cursing everything in my life.

"Miku?" I heard a voice ask. I quickly wiped my tears away (but they kept on coming), and looked up.

Kaito.

* * *

**DONE! End of chapter 2! Kind of a cliff hanger... ish. Not really. Anyways, you like? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU A DIGITAL COOKIE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HAYO! I'm back for a new chapter :) Thanks to all of my readers/reviews as well.**

**Just a few things:**

**-I changed my summary. Also, if you see the new summary, you see something about Miku's 'friend.' He will appear in the next chapter.**

**-I am writing a new Soul Eater fic! (SoulxMaka). If you are a fan, please go check that out :)**

**That is it, so read onwards! :)**

**Disclaimer: ...Vocaloid is... not... mine **

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

"Miku?" I asked in complete shock and horror. And anger. Loads of anger. Some part of her face appeared to be bleeding heavily, and she had bruises all over herself. She was curled up in a ball on the bench, and appeared to be shaking. She paused for a moment, and then looked up. She had been crying. Her eyes were red, and her lip was bleeding. I suddenly felt something wet and cold in my ankle. My ice cream had splattered all over my right leg.

I didn't care.

Instead, I rushed over to where Miku was crying, and quickly sat down next to her. She ignored me and turned to look in the other direction. "…Miku," I said gently.

"I-It's H-Hatsune to y-you," she said in a shaky voice. Her lip made it hard to understand her a bit.

"Fine. Hatsune-san, what's wrong? What happened? Who did this to you? Are you okay?" My words grew louder and louder as I spoke. "Are you okay? Do you want me—"

"I-It's fine, S-Shion. Just l-leave me a-alone so that I-I can cry o-over my miserable l-life in peace. I u-usually do. So leave." She said the last words quite stably, yet I decided to ignore her.

"Why would I do something like that?" I asked her. After she didn't answer, I quietly wrapped my arms around her (just felt like the right thing to do). She paused for a second, and then wrapped her arms around me and began to quietly sob. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you like… whoever did this to you. Come on, Miku," I said gently. "Do you want to… talk about it?" I wasn't exactly sure what do say, since I had known her for such a short time.

"Well… **(A/N: Spaces mean that she is crying, or trying to catch her breath) **my m-mother is… evil… and… I hate her… and her… boyfriend," she said. "And… I don't think… that I can… ever… truly trust someone… again." After that she said no more.

"Hey," I said softly. "It's okay. And, never say never, right? I'm sure that you can open up to others… and I'll be there, too. Also, you can spend the night at my house if you want. Just a suggestion. I don't think my parents would mind. In case you can't go back home right now."

"…P-Please?" My eyes widened when I realized that she had actually wanted to. Most girls might have been crazy to go over to a boy's house like that. I guess that she was desperate.

"Of course, silly." I then got up, turned around, and leaned down. "Here," I said. "You are in absolutely no condition to walk," I explained when she looked at me, puzzled. "You can just have a piggy back ride." She nodded her head, although her face was still unsure. She got onto my back, and I realized that she was a lot lighter than she looked. "Wait," I said. "Get off."

She did, looking quite depressed and crestfallen. Silly girl. I took my scarf off from around my neck, and pulled it around Miku's neck. "Don't want to choke to death. Anyways, come back on." Her face, despite the damage it took, looked a lot better when she began to smile. Miku climbed onto my back once more, and I began the long walk home. "Hey, Miku," I said. She was half asleep, so I felt bad for waking her up.

"…Mmmmmm?"

"You should smile more often. It makes you look really pretty. Well, not saying that you aren't pretty as is, just that you look awesome when you smile." Small rant. But, I felt like Miku should know. I continued walking in silence, shifting every so often to make sure that Miku wouldn't fall over.

"Thank you… Kaito," Miku said in a sleepy voice. I blushed at the thought of her saying my actual name.

* * *

*Time Skip: When arrived at Kaito's home*

"Miku," I said gently.

"..Whaaaaht?" She complained. I guess Miku is a heavy sleeper.

"You need to get up. I can't walk up the stairs with you on my back," I said. I was standing in front of my house, but there were stairs to get up to the doorway.

"Mm… fine," she said sleepily, and she slid down onto the floor. She walked a few shaky steps, and then returned to my side. I lead her up the stairs, and unlocked the door.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out. No answer. I then remembered that it was 'poker night' for them. My parents still acted by kids, really. And people wonder why I am so childish. "Hm. Looks like they aren't home right now, Mik—HEY! YOU CAN'T GO TO SLEEP HERE!" She had fallen asleep while standing up. Seriously, who does that?!

"..I think… I need… to… naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar," she said.

"Um… you can 'naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar' later. For right now, you need to _get up,_" I said a bit frantically.

"Well… the potatoes… are… exploding… by… meeeeeeaca…."

"What? Miku, wake up!" I was practically begging her by now.

"…Never." She refused to respond to whatever I said after that. Finally I just picked her up, and carried her to the couch. I then tended to her wounds. After that, I quickly jogged to the neighbor's house, and asked for their daughter to change Miku into one of my sets of clothes. It didn't exactly fit her, but it was better than her sleeping in her dirty school uniform. I then threw her uniform into the wash, and made dinner for her and myself, in case she woke up. I also texted my parents.

**To: Mom**

** From: Kaito**

** Hey, mommyo! How is poker going? Just asking (saying, really) that a friend is sleeping over. That cool with ya?**

_ To: Kaito_

_ From: Mom_

_ That's fine, honey. What is his name? Have we meet him before?_

**To: Mom**

** From: Kaito**

** …ehehe, what if I say she's a girl? Her name is Miku… (please don't kill me)**

_To: Kaito_

_ From: Mom_

_ WHAT?! NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHY WOULD I LET THAT HAPPEN? FOR YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH HER?_

**To: Mom**

** From: Kaito**

** Are you stupid? I meet her a few days ago. AND I'M 16! Gosh, crazy lady. You would let that happen because I think that her parents are abusing her. She can sleep in my room, and I can sleep on the sofa. Simple. So... yes?**

_ To: Kaito_

_ From: Mom_

_ WHAT?! OF COURSE SHE CAN STAY! _

I sighed when I got my (crazy) mother's approval. I then lifted Miku up, and carried her to my room, and tucked her in. Thankfully, my room wasn't messy at all. For once. I then walked downstairs, and ate dinner while watching some of the news. I would have watched anime, but that would feel… wrong, somehow, with Miku upstairs. I then worked on my homework, eating some ice cream while doing it, of course. But, even ice cream seemed to have lost its appeal to me. I remember how Miku had never had ice cream before in her life, and felt a billion times worse. I chucked my, and walked over to the sofa, getting my 'bed' ready. It was only 9:00, but I still wanted to get comfortable for when I would go to sleep.

I suddenly heard a scream coming from my room. Shoving the blankets aside, I ran as fast as I could upstairs, and threw the door open. There was Miku, screaming her lungs out. She appeared to be caught in a nightmare, but was still crying. "N-NO! I-I promise, I-I w-won't d-do that a-again. J-Just don't—" She cut herself by screaming again. I crossed the room in a second.

"Hey! Miku! Miku? Miku, get up! It's just a nightmare," I yelled. She remained trapped in her dream.

"D-Don't do t-this… N-nooooo," she moaned. I quickly grabbed her, and lightly shook her. Still nothing. Miku began calming down, though. I grabbed her hand, and tried calming her down by the simple feel of another human's contact. She stopped shaking and crying after some time. Miku then fell back into a restful sleep.

Phew. That scared the living shit out of me. I turned to leave, and then found that I couldn't. She was still tightly grasping my hand. "Eh? Miku… let go, please." I said. Nothing. But, what was I expecting? A blush began forming on my face. "Miku… you need to let go," I said. Nothing. Seriously, what is up with her? She weighed practically nothing, and she was stronger than me. I strained a bit more.

Finally, I sighed and gave up. I plopped down on the floor next to her (my) bed, and tried to get comfortable. I ended up laying my head on the side of the bed, and slipping a blanket from underneath the bed around myself (I had spare just in case it became too cold). Sighing once more, my thoughts began muddled, and I drifted off to sleep.

The only clear thought that I had was that Miku hadn't let go of my hand once.

* * *

**Sort of a depressing chapter, I guess. Promise that it will become happier. Anyways, you like? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody ^_^ Makes me all happy. I don't think I have anything to say, except that I have a new RinxLen fic going on (and you should try out if you want to be nice), so continue reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

Mmmm… such a nice feeling bed… I could almost… WAIT A MOMENT. My bed was hard as a rock, since my lousy mother was too mean buy me an actual bed. And what was that in in my hand? Warm and soft….

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a blue room, literally. The walls, ceilings, bedsheets, everything. Why was I here? I looked under the covers to see I was wearing oversized clothing. Who changed my clothes? Finally, I looked to see right next to the bed was a sleeping Kaito. His hand was wrapped tightly around mine, mine around his. I screamed.

"WAH!" Kaito screamed back. "…The heck? Miku why did you just scream?"

"H-Hatunse-san to you, mister. Why am in your _bed_? With clothing that isn't mine? And, why are we holding hands? Did… did… EW! NONONO! I'M 16!"

"Um… Hatsune-san? Do you remember last night? At all?" I blinked twice, and thought hard.

"I remember you giving me a piggyback ride home… and someone carrying me upstairs, but that's it," I said. That truthfully was all that I remember.

"Well, I had a neighbor change you, first of all. My parents weren't home till like… ten last night. Possibly later. Second, you were having a nightmare, and I was trying to calm you down. You wouldn't let go of my hand, so I slept on the floor. I figured that in the bed would be too… yeah…." I blushed. I wouldn't let go of his hand? I realized that we were still holding hands, so I quickly let go. But… Kaito was a gentleman.

Then panic overtook me. I spent the night here? That meant that my mother and her boyfriend (I refused to call him father, or anything of the sort) would realize that I was missing all night. I sighed. I should have went straight home. "Mik—Hatsune-san, you okay?"

"It's just my mother and her boyfriend… anyways, thanks for everything you have done for me. I have nothing to give in return, but if you need something, just tell me," I said.

"I don't want anything, Hatsune-san."

"You sure? Cause I would feel terrible, making you sleep on the floor and all."

"Hmm… may I call you 'Miku'? And you call me 'Kaito' in return?" I nodded. "Okay then, Miku! My mother is making breakfast, and it's exactly 7:30, so we have an hour and half before we have to be in school. Yesterday I put your uniform in the wash, so it should be down. Er, come down when you are ready, I guess. I'll go down first." Kaito left the room and I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see Kaito had already put bandages over all of my fresh bruises and such.

I went downstairs to see two energetic people making breakfast while Kaito was eating some ice cream. I blinked. It was such a happy looking scene, something that I had only experienced at home when my father was still alive. Suddenly, all movement stopped when the two adults (Kaito's parents) saw me. They gaped at me, and I could tell that they were staring at two things—my unusual hair color, and my wounds and bandages.

The lady recovered first. "My name is Kaiko Shion, and this is Meito Shion, Kaito's father." **(A/N: Usually a KaikoxMikuo fan, but I'm using Mikuo for something else, so KaikoxMeito it is!) **

"Hatsune Miku," I said. The lady, Kaiko, smiled at me, but I felt a bit awkward. "Er… sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. I will leave as soon as I get my uniform," I said. I could tell that they were still staring at me.

"Nonsense! Stay for breakfast, and then you can leave to go to your house and pick up whatever you need for school. Kaito will go with you," Meito said brightly. Kaiko nodded her head.

"Thank you," I whispered. They were such nice people. I had only known them for a few minutes, and I already liked them more than my whole 'family' combine. I slowly walked down, not really sure what I was supposed to do. Should I help them? Sit next to Kaito? I didn't want to seem rude.

"You can go sit down, hon," Kaiko said as if reading my mind. "Breakfast is almost ready." I nodded my head and took my place next to Kaito. I began fidgeting with my hands, not exactly sure at what I was supposed to do. A few minutes later, Meito and Kaiko joined us at the table, and breakfast began.

"So, what do you like to do? Like, extra activities, electives, that sort of thing," Kaiko asked.

"I play violin, and I enjoy singing. I'm also pretty athletic, so I sometimes run track," I replied.

"Really? Could we hear you sing or play sometime?" Meito asked. I blushed, but nodded my head. I couldn't exactly say 'No' to them after everything that they had done. Breakfast ended soon enough, and I changed into my uniform, Kaito into his. We left and made way to my house, which was thankfully on the way to school.

We arrived at my house quickly. Apparently I lived one street down from Kaito. "So… you go in and get it?" Kaito asked. I shook my head, and lead him to the area right bellow my window. I quickly began climbing the tree next to it. Pain exploded throughout my entire body, as I was sore from what my mother had down, and because everything hadn't healed. I winced. "Miku, you alright?" Kaito called from the ground. I just shook my hand without looking down, and continued painfully climbing up.

I reached where my window was to find my mother sitting on my bed, looking _pissed. _Al wasn't in the room, thankfully. She saw me, and her expression turned even darker. I looked down. Maybe I could jump down… but I need my stuff for school. I hoped into the room. "Where have you been," my mother hissed. I flinched.

"At a friend's house," I answered.

"Who would want to be friends with you? And don't leave like that again. It looks bad!"

"I have some friends, thank you. Why do you care? If I recall, you were too busy having sex with Al—"

"Say 'Father.' He is your father now, and that is what you will call him."

"Sure, _Ann,_" I said sarcastically. She had crossed the line by telling me to say that. "Like hell I would ever say that. My only father is Mikuo Ha—"

She proceeded to cut me off by slapping me. "Don't say his name. He was a terrible man."

"You're so freaking messed up!" I shouted. Another slap. I gasped. That hurt a lot.

"Don't you say that, either, missy. You should be glad—"

"That you beat me up every day? Neglect you? Lock me in dark places for possible days on end?" I wasn't exaggerating. "Well, _thank you_," I mocked. Lots of anger was flowing in me, and I was practically screaming.

"That pain was for your own good," my mother yelled.

"…Right. Did I say that you are messed up already? Cause you seriously are." This time she punched my stomach. I winced, and doubled over. When my mother was in the acting business, she apparently learned how to fight. Really well. "You won't go any farther," I challenged.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because I have to go to school. And, I don't have time to cover them up, which would cause questions. Same with if I arrived with a bunch of bruises on my face."

"Oh yeah? What if I called you in sick? Then you will have plenty of time." I saw that she was dead serious. I also saw that my backpack and violin were 2 feet to the right of me.

I grabbed them, and ran. "KAITO, CATCH!" I screamed, and threw them both out of the window. Oh, pleasepleaseplease let him catch my violin. Please let it be okay. That was my father's. "Where do you thi—" Ann asked, but I ran straight towards the window, and jumped out. I knew that she wouldn't follow, cause she would think that she would break a nail somehow. Stupid coward.

I landed… in Kaito's arms. My violin was on his right side, backpack on left. They both looked unharmed. My face must have been bright red. How the hell was that possible? "U-U-Uh… you can let me down," I stuttered. He blinked, and let me down. "Now, RUN!" I said, and we both began spiriting towards the school. After we were a street or two away, I slowed down to a walk, Kaito doing the same.

"What was that about?" Oh… the questions. Joy. I shrugged.

"I like jumping out of windows, and then running away from my perfectly _normal _house?" Complete lie, and I could tell that he could tell that it was one. "Anyways, thanks for everything. I promise that I won't bother you again, Kaito."

"…What if I like being bothered? Or, at least bothered by you." I blushed slightly, and shrugged my shoulders. I think it was around this time that I began to trust Kaito a lot more than anyone else.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4! Ending was weird, and I thought about saying that Miku began liking Kaito, but she's known him for like... three days. And, sorry, but I'm not one for the whole 'You do one nice thing, and I'm suddenly madly in love with you.' No offense to those who like that.**

**...review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter (in case you can't tell), so... read! (I don't know what to say). Oh, and thanks for the reviews ^_^**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

I took my seat next to Meiko at the back of the classroom. "Hey, Meiko." She smirked, and I eyed her cautiously. "Is something on my face?"

"No, Kaito-kun," Meiko said in a song-singy voice. "I just saw you walking to school with Mi-Chan, so I was wondering for there was something between the two of you. I mean, you have already known her for a few days and are walking her to school?" My heart dropped. Meiko thought that there was something between Miku and I and seemed about it. But, I liked Meiko. I shrugged uncomfortably. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw my change of expression.

"…Nothing. I didn't have any ice cream last night, so I am a bit sad," I said. I would be, too, had I not eaten any. Meiko laughed and turned to the front of the room. I looked to see how Miku was doing. She was talking to Rin, who had a big smirk plastered on her face. Miku was blushing, oddly, and seemed to be stuttering something. She then confidently said something, causing _Rin _to blush and stutter. I don't think that I have ever seen Rin do that before. Len entered the room and waved high to Rin, and then eyed Miku and her curiously. Rin clamped her hand over a shaking (with laughter) Miku's face.

Huh. So, Miku can have these expressions as well. I had only seen her look pretty sad or angry so far. I want to see all sides of Miku, though. She was… interesting, I guess you could say. But, getting close to her meant misunderstandings with Meiko.

"Okay, class. New project! And, we have partners! But, the class number is uneven, so one of you will have to be alone. Any volunteers?" Luka-Sensei asked. Before anyone could utter a word, Miku's hand flew into the air. "Miku? Well, if you are sure…. Anyways, everyone else, you can pick your own partners." There was a mad scramble in the room, and I found myself standing next to Meiko.

"Partners?" I asked her, and she nodded her head. I then set off to find Miku. "Mi-chaaaaaaan, why are you working alone? We could have been partners," I complained.

"Perhaps. But what if I like working alone?" She asked.

"Well, you don't!"

"…You don't know that."

"Well, for now I deem that you LOVE working with people! Especially me," I yelled while pointing my finger at her. She blinked twice.

"But, I thought that you would be happy. I mean, you are working with Meiko, and you do like her, right?" What?! "You looked worried this morning, and I deduced that it was due to Meiko teasing you about arriving at school with me. You looked unhappy, so I created this opening for you."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?" I screamed on the top of my lungs. My hand was covering my mouth, my face bright red, and I could feel the curious looks of my classmates. Miku just shrugged. Her face made her seem bored and she was sitting casually. But, when I looked into her eyes, I could see a sadistic glint. I shivered.

"You are creating a scene. And, giving the wrong impression, Kaito," Miku continued. I couldn't believe how mean she was being! Then everything clicked.

I turned to the Kagamines. "It was you," I hissed. "You corrupted Miku's sweet and innocence! Don't worry, Miku! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU!" I grabbed her into a hug, while the Kagamines cracked up.

"Eh? What are you doing, idiot?" Miku asked. Her voice was muffled due to me pushing her into my chest.

"I WON'T LET RIN AND LEN TAKE ANOTHER INNOCENT SOUL! IT IS NOW MY JOB—NO, MY DUTY TO SAVE—Hey, your hair smells good, Miku. What shampoo do you use?" She punched me in the stomach, and walked away.

* * *

Miku's P.O.V (This is a few minutes before Kaito's P.O.V ended)

I separated from Kaito, and plopped into my seat in the front of the room. I then watched Kaito sit down and talk to Meiko about something. Meiko looked extremely happy, and then Kaito looked put out. I connected to dots. Hm. Well, I guess I could help Kaito since he helped me last night. I blushed slightly and then shook my head. No point thinking about that, Miku.

"MI-CHAN!" I heard a very energetic Rin scream in my ear. I screamed and she giggled. "Hey, Mi-Chan. Why were you looking at Kaito-nee? Do you—dare I say it—like him?! Cause that is just plain gross!" Rin was smirking widely. I blushed.

"N-No, it's n-nothing like t-that," I stuttered out. WAIT! Was I… stuttering? I have never done that in my entire life!

"Aw, Mi-Chan is blushing! It's true." Okay. Desperate times call for dirty tricks!

"What about you and Len?" Now Rin blushed.

"Nothing. W-We a-are g-good friends."

"OH, goooood friends, eh?"

"Y-Yosh!"

"Aw, _Ri-Chan is blushing! It's true_." HA! USING HER OWN WORDS AGAINST HER! MWHAHA! "Rin loooooves Len! Rin loooooves Le—" My voice was suddenly cut off when Rin made a mad dive for my mouth and clamped her sweaty hand over it. "Mrm! (translation: Rin!) MmmmmMmmMmmmmmmm?! (translation: What the heck?!)" I looked up to see an angry Len hovering above me.

Oh. That explains it.

"Rin likes someone?" He sounded angry. I wonder why. Only an idiot can't tell that she totally likes him. But, then again, all of my current friends seem to be pretty idiotic. "Who is it, Rin?"

"I can't tell you," she said and then turned away. Well, Rin might as well slapped Len. He looked really hurt.

"But, we tell each other everything."

Luka-Sensei suddenly entered the room, and Len sat down quietly. Okay, so I need to fix their relationship since it is partly my fault. "Okay, class. New project…."

* * *

*Time Skip: After Class*

Normal P.O.V

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Rin grabbed Miku's hand and raced out of the room. She then dragged her to one of the girl's bathrooms. "Um, Rin? Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not one of those girls to go to the bathroom with other girls," Miku said awkwardly while observing her settings.

"Neither am I, but I have to ask you something." Miku gestured for her to continue. "How did you know? No one—not even Len and we practically live together—has guessed so far. You have only been to this school for a couple of days, and you know. And, what do I do now?"

"I'm good at observing people. I listen instead of opening my mouth, and I read how people truly feel. It's… a talent, I guess you could say. Although, I don't find it a good thing. Anyways, try being normal with him. If it doesn't work, just confess. I'm sure he has—never mind." Rin froze.

"You can read people… So, does Len like me?" Miku blinked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you. That is for you and Len to say to each other. And, if his feelings change, I don't want to be the one to have misguided you, whether it be good or bad. Sorry, Rin."

"Nah, it's cool." They both began walking out of the bathroom. "But, how do I confess? It's not just like I can go up to Len and say, 'Hey! Sorry for hiding this, but I've liked you for over 4 years now, Len!'"

"What?" Rin's and Miku's eyes widened. "Rin, did you just mean that?" Rin took off sprinting, not even bothering to look back. "Miku! Did Rin just honestly mean that?" Miku turned around to see Len frozen in mid-position from coming out of the boy's restroom (which was right next to the girl's).

"…Instead of asking me, why don't you go and find out?" Len nodded and took off sprinting after Rin. Miku sighed and began the slow walk to class.

* * *

*Time Skip: Lunch Time*

Miku's P.O.V

"So, where are Rin and Len?" Haku asked. Only Meiko, Haku, Kaito, and I were sitting on the roof today. I gulped.

"Oh, well, I may have made things a bit awkward for them. I may have sort made them confess to each other(?)"

"WHAT?" The three of them said at the same time. I think I may have mentioned this before, but I will say it again—my current friends are idiots.

"I'm surprised that none of you could tell. It was sort of obvious. Sort of like Kai—" Kaito's hand was suddenly over my mouth.

"Miku," he said real slowly. I blinked to show that I was listening. "Now, you will be quite. You will not finish you sentence—ever." I nodded my head. "You will also buy me all the ice cream in the world—OW!" I bit down on his hand. Serves him right for trying to get me to buy him ice cream. Haku and Meiko cracked up, and I allowed myself a small smile. "How the hell do you bit so hard?" My eyes widened.

Countless punishments from my so called mother. Al once trying to possibly rape me when he was drunk. Whatever the situation was, I would somehow manage to bite as one of my lame defenses. Just a simple word had caused the memories of all of all my past punishments, all of the scars and bruises hidden under my clothing, to be suddenly remembered.

"Miku? Oy, Miku! Are you okay? You're shaking," Meiko said while waving her hands in front of my face. I looked at her, but I didn't really take in her features. "Hey, are you okay? You look scared."

I shook my head. "Ah, it's nothing. I think that the cold somehow froze me up for a few seconds there…."

"Miku, its September."

"Ah, is it really? Well, I get cold easily." Not an entire lie. I start shivering when I think about my mother and her boyfriend. I could feel myself shivering right now. Something was suddenly dropped around my neck.

"Well, since you are cold, you can wear my scarf," Kaito said while looking away from me. I smiled and wrapped it around my neck. It had an odd smell—a mix between ice cream, and something else. I liked it.

"HI, EVERYONE! Sorry we are late! And, guess who we brought," a voice said from the stairs. Enter: Len and Rin, with Len's arm around Rin's neck. They were both positively beaming, and they sat next to me. Behind them was IA, Gumiya, and Lily. My ensemble.

"Hey Miku! Hey everyone else!" Gumiya chirped happily. "We are now joining you guyses for lunch!"

"…Guyses?"

"Yeah, yeah! It's a new word that I just invented. Good, neh?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"The name's Lily," Lily said.

"Er, hi, Lily. You told me that earlier."

"Gooood."

"H-Hope we aren't interrupting anything," IA said. We all smiled and shook our heads.

"Okay. Rin, Len. What is going on with you two?" Haku asked instantly.

"Well, Miku is the MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD AND RIN AND I ARE NOW HER FOREVER SLAVES TO LISTEN TO HER EVERY WHIM!" I blinked.

"Well, that is nice. So, you guys together now?"

"…Yes," Rin said while blushing. Len screamed "KAWAII!" and showered her in hugs. It was sort of cute in the ew-gag-me way. Like a Shojo Manga. Rin then whispered something in Len's ear, and his eyes flashed. He smiled and nodded his head, and then suddenly turned into "Poor-Innocent-Shota."

"That thing is, R-Rin and I-I are a-afraid to be o-on our first date together. Would anyone mind joining us as a double date?" Len asked. BS, couldn't anyone see that they were trying to trick some unsuspecting couple into going with them so that they could ditch the couple for the rest of the night and the couple would began to date?! (sort of a run on, but my point has been made). But, everyone must have fallen for it because they were "Awwww" ing.

Idiots. Am I the only intelligent one here?!

"I would love to join you. When is it?" Meiko asked. I'm guessing that this was for Meiko and Kaito, so they would make a day that Meiko wasn't work on. Saturday, I'm guessing.

"Friday," Len said without any hesitation. What? Then if it isn't Meiko and Kaito, then who?

"I would, but Gumi, my beauuuuuuutiful girlfriend, has dance that day, and I'm not going on a date without her," Gumiya said. Okay, so Gumiya was dating someone. That leaves Kaito, IA, Lily, Haku, and I.

"I have Viola lessons," IA said. IA is out.

"Are you kidding? Everyone in school knows that Friday nights are reserved for Kiyoteru and I to go on our own _private _date. Double dates are way too awkward for the poor kid," Lily said. Hm, I've heard that name before… Kiyoteru… wasn't he the one who was a super-genius and was pretty much socially awkward? Lily was dating HIM?! Such a weird combination. Lily is out.

"I already told you, I have to help my dad move some old boxes out of our storage room," Haku said. Hmm… so that left…

.

.

.

KAITO AND I?! THOSE LITTLE TWIRPS!

"Kaito-nee?" Kaito smiled and nodded. Everyone turned to me.

"…Er," I said. They both gave me "The Look." You know, the look that ever evil person (or duo in this case) needs when they get into trouble. Eyes wide and hopeful, lips trembling, maybe some tears.

I could practically feel my willpower crumbling away.

"…Fine." Everyone cheered and Kaito off pulled me into an awkward hug. Len and Rin both smirked as if they thought that this would somehow help Kaito and I. Which didn't make any sense since I didn't like Kaito. At all. Nope, not one bit.

* * *

**End of chapter 5! So, the Kagamines are together (hope people don't mind. Does anyone?) **

**...Yeah. (what do I say?!)**

**I like reviews :) (hinthint)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I can't really say anything since my laptop is dying except thanks for the reviews and sorry this chapter is short!**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

*Time Skip: Friday Evening*

Miku's P.O.V

"I'm going out," I called out, knowing that no one would care. To my surprise, my mother walked out from her room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," I replied in an annoyed voice. I saw an angry look flash across her face, and quickly turned to the door. And then the doorbell rang. Oh gosh. Don't tell me Kaito came to pick me up. I opened up the door to see the ice-cream loving idiot standing there with Rin and Len right behind him. I groaned and mentally face palmed.

"Helllllllllo Miku! How is my—"

"I am NOT yours, Kaito," I said. Kaito went to go sulk in an emo corner while Rin and Len began cracking up. I was well aware of my mother standing behind me, probably trying to figure out what was wrong with my friends. Anyone who hung out with me would be considered crazy in my mother's eyes.

"Miku, you are NOT going out today," my mother said angrily.

"Goodbye." I suddenly caught Kaito glaring at my mother. Weird. I then slammed the door behind me, and began walking out to the road, ignoring my friend's stares. Kaito quickly ran to catch up with me.

"You look nice tonight, Miku," he complimented suddenly. I was wearing a white shirt with a greenish-brown jacket over it, and black pants that tucked into a pair of combat boots. My violin was strapped to my back (I took it with me everywhere because I was afraid that my mother would destroy it if I left it at home). I blushed, but was careful to make sure that Kaito didn't see it.

"Yeah, whatever." Better keep my nonchalant attitude. Rin and Len finally caught up to us. "Was it okay for you do that, Miku?" Rin asked in what seemed like real concern.

I smiled sadly. "Sure. Anyways where are we going today?"

"Karaoke then dinner! After that we can figure out what we are going to do," Len said happily. "By the way, we are walking everywhere, so I hope that you don't mind!" I groaned silently to myself. We arrived at the Karaoke Bar, and then took a booth for 2 hours. I sat down while Kaito began singing about ice cream. He looked like an idiot—one foot on the table, fist clenched in the air, and he was basically fan-girl screaming. Over ice cream. The people I hang out with these days….

30 minutes in and I still had sung nothing. Fine by me. Except Rin had other ideas, and pulled me up to the mini-stage thingy, and put some random song on. "By the way, you have to make up your own dance to go along with this as well!" I glared at her, and set my violin onto the floor. The lyrics began streaming onto the screen.

I recognized the lyrics. It was the popular song, "Romeo and Cinderella." I glared at Rin, but took a deep breath. The song started, and I turned around. (A/N: The dance is the Project Diva dance, which I love .) The song was actually really fun the sing, along to dance with it. I had never really danced (or sung, for that matter) to it before, but I found myself somehow dancing to it, losing myself into the music. I just hoped that it looked good.

The song ended, and I turned to where Kaito, Rin, and Len were sitting, breathing heavily. They were all gaping at me. I shrugged (although I felt a bit hurt), and began to walk off of the mini-stage. Then the three idiots (my new name for them) began cheering and clapping loudly.

"That was amazing, Miku! Do another," Len shouted.

"Seriously! Where did you learn to dance like that," Rin asked.

"Awesome! And you looked so kawaii! (cute)" the blue haired idiot said. I blushed, but I hoped that everyone thought that it was because I was so out of breath, or tired, or something. I ignored them all, hopped down from the stage, and grabbed myself some water, only to have Kaito push me back up. "Hey," I protested, but Rin had already entered a song in, and it began playing. I recognized it as the song "Chaining Intention."

"You have to dance for this one as well," Len called. I sighed, but followed his instructions. Once again I found myself getting totally sucked into the music, ignoring my cheering friends. I love music. I may hate everything and everyone else in this world, but this is one thing that I would always love. The song ended, and everyone began cheering again. This time I was really out of breath, having just song two songs with pretty complicated dances. I plopped down on the couch next to Kaito, who held his hand out for a high five. I ignored him and took a bite of the snacks that were placed on the table. He then began to fake cry. I shut him up by stuffing an ice cream sandwich in his mouth. Rin began singing a song called "Iroha Uta" and I began slowly dozing off.

I woke up to giggling and a flash of a camera. I opened my eyes to see a madly blushing Kaito-face above me. My eyes widened and I quickly sat up, only to crash my head into Kaito's. "Owwww," Kaito moaned, but I ignored the pain going through my head when I realized what had happened.

"D-Did I fall asleep on your lap, K-Kaito?" I can't believe that I was stuttering. My face probably matched Kaito's—bright red. He nodded his head and I looked away, embarrassed.

"You were like that for about 15 minutes before Rin and Len's giggling woke you up. You must be a heavy sleeper," Kaito said. We were both carefully avoiding each other's eyes.

"We got pictures," Rin said with glee, and then she and Len began giggling madly. Rin clicked a few things on her phone, and then said, "Unless you want the whole school to know about this, you will go up there and sing one—no wait, TWO—duets with each other." I face palmed, but walked up to the stage nonetheless. No way I would let anyone see such an embarrassing photo of me. Kaito followed me, his head down, and I felt sudden guilt. Rin and Len spent some time over there, laughing and giggling at each other. AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR THOSE TWO RASCALS, AND THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY ME?!

"Okay, you can start. And, you have to dance together," Len said in between giggling fits. I listened, but it was a song that I didn't recognize. "What's this song called?" I asked in confusion.

"Masquerade(*)" Rin called back. I mentally facepalmed at the name, but began singing nonetheless. We actually sounded really good together, surprisingly. I wouldn't have thought so had I heard my voice and his individually, but we sounded pretty awesome. I even found myself smiling at one point in the song with him. Idiot. Yet, he was a cute idiot at that.

Someone help me.

The song finished, and then Rin put on another song- this one I recognized. It was called "Dear You." I sang with Kaito, and then we both quickly sat down as far away from each other as possible. After a few more songs, our time was up. We began walking to the restaurant we were to have dinner at, Kaito and I walking up front, Rin and Len behind us. After some time, I realized that I hadn't heard neither Rin or Len in some time. I turned around, and Kaito followed my lead. "Hey, where are they?" My suspisions had been correct.

"Those little twerps," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**(*) No, not Cantarella or Cendrillion. It's off the Setsuna-P album, and it is one of my favorite KaitoxMiku songs. Just thought to clear that up.**

**You like? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! I AM BACK! (Sort of hyper despite it being 12 and this being a depressing chapter). Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed! (I feel like my review flow is going done. I mean, two reviews is an all time low for me). Anyways, please read!**

**Disclaimer: It's a _FANFICTION_! 'Nough said.**

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

I heard Miku whisper something furiously under her breath. "Um… what was that, Miku?"

"THOSE TWO IDIOTS! GOSH, I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" Wow, she sounded pissed. I wisely took a step back. Never go near an angry teenage girl (I learned that the hard way).

"Um, why are you mad at whoever you are mad at?" I dared to ask, still making sure that I was a safe distance away.

"Rin and Len! They were trying…." She suddenly trailed off and turned bright red. It's official. I don't get girls _at all. _One second she is fine, the next she is super angry, and now Miku is blushing like a idiot! A cute one at that…

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT AM I SAYING?! I shook my head and then turned to Miku. "So, what is wrong finally?"

Miku sighed and said, "They were trying to set us up." I blinked once… twice… then—

"WHAT?!" I covered my hand with my mouth and felt heat rush to my face. "Wait… you don't like me like that, do you?!"

"BAKA! HECK NO! It's _Rin _and _Len_ that I am talking about. They think the weirdest things." I felt a bit disappointed but ignored it.

"Makes sense," I said. But, we were both carefully avoiding each other's eyes. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Well, I am not very hungry. But if you are, you can eat something. I will just sit next to you. As friends, of course! This is NOT a date!"

"Y-Yeah! Well, I am not hungry, so want to go get some ice cream?" I asked her. Miku rolled her eyes.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream! That's all I ever hear from you! How about we go out for some leeks! They are delicious and very good for you," Miku said in an excited voice. I think that that was the first time that I have ever heard her talk like that.

"BLAH! Leeks?! Gross," I said back. Suddenly Miku stopped walking. I stopped as well, a few steps ahead of her and then looked back. "Hey, are you—" I stopped when I saw the look in her eyes. It was the same look that she had when I first saw her—a strong poker face and extremely angry eyes. I shivered. "M-M-Miku, hon, calm down now!" She took a step forward and I leaned back. She took another one. A squeal escaped my mouth. She took one more and then shoved her face dangerously close to mine.

"What did you just say?" Miku hissed. Her voice was low and I gulped.

"N-Nothing!"

"Oh, really now?" She moved her face even closer to mine. "Because I heard something along the lines of 'BLAH! Leeks?! Gross!' Now, be _very careful _on what you say next. Your life may depend on it."

"W-What I m-meant to say w-was that leeks are extremely delicious and I love them!" Miku leaned closer.

"And?" We were so close that when she spoke, her breath tickled my lips. I suppressed a shiver.

"And t-that I a-am an i-idiot?"

"And?"

"A-And that… PLEASEDON'TKILLME—"

"MIKUUUUUU! KAITO! IT'S ME!" And then suddenly something warm and soft was on my lips. I instinctively closed my eyes. What was that? It felt so nice… and my heart was beating so fast… I just melted right into it.

The next time I opened my eyes I was on the floor, my butt aching. I looked up to see an _extremely _angry Miku. Her face was bright red and her hand was on her lips. Her eyes and expression were angry, though. I wonder what just happened. She then turned to the person behind her—Gumiya.

"What did you just DO?! YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS, AND I HAD TO SHARE IT WITH THIS BAKA," she screamed.

"Hey, who are you calling a—" Then the words sunk in. "WAIT WHAT?! DID WE JUST… KISS?!" Cue to me having an epic spasm attack. I just had my first kiss!

With Hatsune Miku.

Hatsune Miku.

I screamed like a little girl and Miku proceeded to beat up Gumiya. "You—idiot!" Worse yet I heard some giggling in the bushes. I turned around to see Rin and Len in there. They both had their phones out and it seemed like they had recorded and taken photos of the entire ordeal. Miku turned to them. You could see the death aura all around her, and she advanced onto Rin and Len (who weren't laughing anymore).

"You… you…" she whispered while staring them both in the eye. They were trembling uncontrollably. It was at that moment that Gumiya tried to run away, but Miku somehow managed to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him back. She then threw him in the bushes, along with Rin and Len. And then she advanced to them. I gulped and backed away before she could catch _me _and kill me.

"K-Kaito, do something," Len begged. I paused for a moment. Then—

"Fine." The trio sighed in relief and Miku glared at me. "Miku…"

"YES! STOP HER, KAITO," Rin cheered loudly.

"…Do you need any help?" I said, and then I grinned evilly at the people in the bush. Miku smiled and me, and I felt like it was somehow, I dunno, a moment. A weird moment, but defiantly something was going on between us. We then turned back to the people in the bushes, advancing on them.

"Excuse me, but would you mind not killing my boyfriend?" A girl suddenly asked. It was the person that had been with Gumiya. She had green hair and red goggles. Her eyes were green and she was munching on a carrot. Wait a minute… I recognize her….

"Are you Gumi Megpoid?" Rin asked. Len gasped, Gumiya smiled proudly, and Miku observed her quietly. Gumi Megpoid... I have heard that name… and then it hit me.

"Wait. Aren't you that really famous pop idol? The one who just released the song 'My Crush Is a Monster Boy'?" I asked. For once I felt like I had said something intelligent.

"Ya know, I never really got where you got inspiration for that song. I was never eaten by a monster, nor have I raised one, Gumi," Gumiya said. **(A/N: Look up the lyrics) **The girl went and to Gumiya's side and helped him, smiling playfully.

"Who said I was talking about you," Gumi said while poking his cheek. Gumiya by stealing her carrot and taking a bite of it.

"Um… so you are dating the idol Gumi, Gumiya?" I asked again. Gumiya nodded, a proud grin on his face.

"THAT'S SO COOL," Rin screamed.

"C-CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH?!" I asked like fangirl that I may be.

"HEY, SHE'S CUTE, GUMIYA," Len. Gumiya gathered Gumi in his arms protectively and stuck his tongue out Len. I noticed that Miku was staring at Gumi, a strange expression on her face, while the rest of us crowded around her. She slipped away, and began walking in the direction of the park. I looked hopelessly between Rin and the others, and then at Miku. Known of them had noticed that she left. I then decided to follow her.

I sprinted after her, trying to catch up. Man, she walks fast! Before I could catch up, a couple came out. I recognized the woman as Miku's mother, so the man must have been her mother's boyfriend. They both seemed angry at each other. I neared where they were, and began listening in.

"—You wouldn't dare. It's a public area," Miku said. What was the talking about?

"Oh really? Well, it is late at night, and no one seems to be here. Where are your so called friends? Did they leave you?" The woman said. I didn't like her—her voice seemed too high, and her face reminded me of someone who had too much plastic surgery. I slowly began approaching them, careful that no one would hear me.

"Well, someone would come. And you would be arrested for child abuse. And, I left," Miku replied. Child abuse? I was close….

And that is when things turned bad. Miku spat in her mother's face, and then turned around. The man grabbed her violin and fiercely shoved her onto the ground, and she cried out in pain. I let out a growl, and charged towards the man.

When I was close enough, I punched him the jaw. He stumbled a few steps, and then caught his balance. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?!" I screamed. All I could feel was anger as adrenaline pumped through my veins. I was surprised at myself, honestly. I don't think that I have ever punched someone outside of my family, especially for someone else. The man glared at me.

"What do you think that you are doing, boy. This is business between _family._" I ignored him and helped Miku to her feet. And expression I couldn't read was in her eyes—was it gratitude? Pain? Depression? "KAI—" she screamed before I felt a sharp pain behind my right ear. My head began to throb.

I turned back around, annoyed. "You shouldn't hit young girls. Even if you are 'family,'" I growled.

"Who are you to decide that, boy?" I boldly stared him in the eyes, my gaze unwavering.

"It's not me who 'decides' it. It's just common sense. And something that you don't do." We both glared at each other for several seconds. Then Miku's mother's boyfriend through a clumsy punch which I easily dodged. But, instead of hitting me, it hit Miku in the eye. My eyes widened as she cried on in pain. Gosh, I am an idiot. He must have done that purpose, so that he could hit Miku. Before the fight could progress any farther, an elderly couple came strolling by, behind them a group of people. Miku's 'parents' exchanged a glance, and her mother said "This will continue at home, Miku," before walking away.

"Owwwww, my head hurts," I complained as soon as they were out of our sit. And it was true. It hurt like nothing else that I had ever felt before.

"Sorry, Kaito. I.. I didn't mean for you to… sorry," Miku said. I saw that she was trembling, and realized that she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her, not sure what to say. She just cried into my chest, not saying a word. We stood there for some time before Rin, Len, Gumi, and Gumiya came up. They were all giggling hysterically. "So, Miku, Kaito. Are you guys dating yet?" Rin asked between giggles.

I glared at them, and Miku continued crying. A look of understanding dawned on their faces, and I think that I heard Rin mumble, "Oh, shit."

"Hey, what's wrong, Miku," Len asked. "Why are you crying?" She just shook her head and buried her head even further into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, afraid that if I let go too soon then those two people would come back and hurt her. She felt so fragile and small, and I felt super pissed off at whoever did this.

I carefully lead her to the ice cream parlor that was in the park, and then opened the door. A wave of some sort of ice cream smell hit me, but for once I didn't feel hungry. Instead I lead Miku to a booth, where she continued to cry into my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," I soothed her. "Nothing too bad happened, nothing at all." She finally broke away from my now wet chest, and felt behind my right ear.

"T-T-T-There's a b-bump there. I-I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry, Kaito. And I-I made y-your shirt a-all wet," she said. I have never seen Miku like this. Usually she was so strong and so protected of her feelings. I just shushed and pulled her into my chest again. The four idiots slipped into the booth, and Meiko came from behind the counter to see what was going on. Everyone had a look of confusion and guilt on their faces.

"What's going on," Gumiya finally asked. I think that it was the first time that I had ever heard him speak so seriously. I just shook my head.

"Do you want anything to eat? It's on the house," Meiko asked.

"Just some water that we can take with us. I'll walk Miku… home," I answered. No way I was going to actually take her home, but I just said that so that I wouldn't get any strange looks if I had said "Walk Miku to my house so that she can spend the night." No doubt they would think something wrong. Meiko nodded and was gone in a flash. By this time Miku had calmed down, and was slightly hiccupping. She unburied herself my chest and was looking the floor, tears still streaming down her face.

Meiko returned and handed the water bottle. I gave it to Miku, and then lead her out of the booth. "I think we should go now," I said as I intertwined Miku's hand around mine. Our fingers laced together, and we walked outside.

I lead her to the bench were I had first seen her sitting. "Listen, Miku. Would you tell me what is going on." And to my astonishment, she nodded.

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

I couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't hold it in. There was too much pain and depression to bear. I licked my lips nervously. My eyes burned (especially the one Al hit), and I kept on sniffing. I decided to show him my arms, as they had taken the most damage besides my stomach. After making sure that no one was around, I took my jacket off. I think that that this is one of the first times that I have ever taken my jacket off in public.

My arms were wrapped in medical tape. I looked at them, sighed, and then began unwrapping the ones on my right arm. The bandages fell to the floor and I studied my arm for a few seconds. Old and new bruises covered my arm. In certain parts it was blue, others it was purple. Countless amount of scars where also on them. I sighed once more, and began my left arm. I carefully avoided eye contact until the left was done. It was in the same condition as the right, if not worse. I took a deep breath, and then looked up at Kaito.

He was staring at my arms in utmost horror and disbelief. He took them both gently in his hands, and then looked up at me. His eyes were filled with grief, and I looked away. "M-My father, Mikuo Hatsune was a very rich, yet caring man. My mother wanted his money, so she pretended to be in love with him, and in turn, he fell in love with her. My mother was already terrible. She always hated me since she had always wanted a boy. It was basically her dream. Add that to the fact that I never did anything right in her eyes, and you get a person who hates me very much. When I was four, my father died of brain cancer, much to my mother's relief. She destroyed everything of his—besides his wedding ring and his violin. I saved those—and we moved out of this city. Through the acting business, she eventually meet a person just as abusive as her—his name is all. Surely you have heard of the famous Ann and Al? Well, that is my mother and her boyfriend.

"So, they treat me like their slave. If I do anything wrong—and they consider me breathing wrong—I get a beating, or a punishment such as being locked in a closet for days on end. I-It's… terrible… I can't handle it anymore…I just can't… can't…." My words turned into whispers, and I realized that I was crying again. "S-Sorry for getting you in this mess, K-Kaito." I faked a smile, not daring to look up. "I'll be out of your life—"

Kaito suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Don't you dare say that. I'm so sorry… so sorry, Miku. I can't explain how sorry and angry I am at the same time. Those people are terrible, and you don't deserve that. No one does. I…." He trailed off suddenly.

"This isn't your fault, so don't say that you are sorry, Kaito. In fact I should be thanking you…. Anyways, I need to be heading home. I'm sorry—"

"NO! Don't go back! Who knows what they are going to do to you!" I just shook my head.

"The longer I wait, the worse it will get. Now they will get let their anger out and then leave. If I wait, they will have time to plan, and that will be far worse. So, it would be best if I just went now."

"Fine. I will walk you home," he replied. We walked to my house in silence. At one point, Kaito took my hand and held it tenderly. I gave it a little squeeze. We reached my house quick enough. "Well… here we are," I said when we had arrived at the front of my home. Kaito nodded, but instead of me going straight in, we both turned to look at each other. I don't think that I ever realized how beautiful Kaito's eyes were. They were a deep blue that matched his hair, and they were filled with tons of emotion. I felt like I could get lost in them—an endless ocean of blue. He leaned in, and I found myself doing the same. Our lips brushed, and I suppressed a shiver.

For the second time this night, Kaito Shion and I kissed. Unlike the first, this time it was completely intentional.

I pulled away before he did, and allowed my hand to slip out of his. "Miku—" he started, but I just waved him goodbye, a small smile on my face. I climbed up the tree next to my window and found Ann and Al waiting for me.

They gave me one of their worst beatings yet, and once they were done, I found myself slipping in and out of consciousness. I stumbled to the door, closed it, and then locked it. I then climbed into bed and fell unconscious instead of going to sleep.

* * *

**So yeah! End of chapter 7! I think that I am going to end this story soon (I am hoping to complete it with 50 reviews :D). This chapter was reaaaaaaaally important and... I forgot what I was going to say. Anyways, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! If ya feel like being nice... please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I felt like updating instead of doing homework so I did...**

**I was just wondering, but when do you want me to end this? I was thinking about 3 or 4 more chapters and an Epilouge. So, what do you as my reader thinking of that? **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! (got a lot more than 2 this time :D)**

**Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. How many times do I have to say it?!**

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

I went to sleep thinking about two things, both involving Miku: How was Miku right now, and where was our relationship right now? I now realized that I like Miku a lot, but how did she feel about me? I mean, she could have accidentally kissed me, or something. I blushed just thinking about the kiss. And, what would her so-called parents do to her? I felt terrible… what would have happened if she got in tons of trouble because of me, and was beaten even worse? I shivered, afraid to think of anything involving Miku and her parents. I honestly feel terrible for being unable to do anything, and just bad for Miku being in the situation that she is in right now.

* * *

*Time Skip: Monday*

I walked into the classroom, deep in thought, when I crashed into a certain pair of blonde haired shorty's. "KAITO! IS MIKU OKAY?" Rin screamed. Unfortunately for us, everyone in the entire class heard, and turned to listen in our conversation. I gave a small shake of my head, and then make my way to the back of the classroom. Rin and Len followed right on my heals. Gumiya entered the room, followed by Meiko, IA, Haku, and Lily, despite the fact that IA, Haku, Lily, and Gumiya were supposed to be in a different class. "Oy, Kaito. Is Miku okay?" Lily asked. "Gumiya told us everything," she said before I could ask "How do you know?"

"I'll tell you at lunch! You are attracting too much attention, and Miku isn't here yet, so I should get her permission. So leave," I said, a hard edge on my voice. I was worried on why Miku wasn't here yet—she was usually here before me. I guess that she will be a little late, and will be here soon.

But she wasn't.

First period passed, then second, and onto third. After fourth, I made my way up the stairs leading to the roof, phone pressed to my ear. I kept on trying to call Miku, but no one answered. What if her parents had done something? Or she was too hurt to move? I became more frantic as the more time passed.

I sat down next to IA, not even bothering to see what everyone was laughing and talking about, or what my mother had packed me in my bento. The call lead to a voicemail, and I hung up, and then called once again. While I was waiting, I noticed Gakupo-Sensei and Luka-sensei join us. They also began laughing and talking happily. I ignored all of them and called again. After some time, I noticed that everyone was silent and staring at me. Voicemail again.

"What?" I asked after I had finally set my phone down. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hm… maybe the fact that you haven't even touched your bento, and you wouldn't let your phone down," Rin answered. "Who are you calling?"

"I don't have time for this," I mumbled, and pulled my phone back up. What if Miku could have answered in the time that I hadn't called her? I dialed her number, but before I could click the "call" button, the phone was grabbed out of my hands. "Hey, give that back," I growled. It was surprisingly IA who had taken my phone. I would have thought that she would have been too timid to do something like that, but I guess not.

"Not until you tell us what is going on," she said firmly. I don't think that I had ever heard her speak in such a strong voice.

I gaped for a few seconds, but then growled and reached for my phone. IA held it a little farther, and everyone gathered in more closely. "What happened to Miku?" Lily asked.

My phone suddenly rang, and I grabbed it before anyone could take it in. "Miku! Is that you!"

"Yes," she whispered. I sighed in relief, letting a whole day's worth of worry out.

"Where are you? Why are whispering? Did your par—" I suddenly became aware of everyone listening in on us, and I changed my word in mid-sentence. "—I meant, did they do anything?"

"I don't know where I am," Miku whispered back. "I fell unconscious on Friday night," I winced, "And didn't wake up until Sunday morning. I went down and poured myself a glass a milk. After I drank it, everything went fuzzy. Now I am lying in the backseat of a car, but I don't know where it's going. My parents are in front of me, and I don't think that we are going to have a 'fun filled family-day' together. I think that we are going up a mountain—" A voice in the background cut her off.

"Al? AL! SHE'S AWAKE AND IS TALKING TO SOMEONE!" My eyes widened as I heard a loud _THUMP _and Miku's scream. Then something like the phone dropping to the ground.

"Miku? MIKU?! ARE YOU OKAY, MIKU?!" I screamed into the phone, but no one replied. Suddenly I heard someone lifting the phone up.

"Hello… Kaito, right?" A women's voice said pleasantly. I recognized her voice from Friday night. "I saw your name on the contact list. Did you know that you are Miku's only contact?"

"What are you doing to Miku?" I hissed into the phone.

"Oh, no need to be so unpleasant, Kaito," Ann said tauntingly.

"TELL ME!"

"Well, you are being very mean, so I think that I will hang up," she said in the same mocking tone. Right before she did, however, she hissed into the phone, "And good luck ever finding your girlfriend again."

The phone fell out of my hand, and I got up and bolted to the door. Before I could open it, however, Gakupo-Sensei and Gumiya blocked my way, and Meiko pulled me by the collar and pushed me to the ground. "Let me go! Miku's needs me," I said in annoyance, trying to get past them. Why were they blocking me? Why wouldn't they just let me, so that I could go and find her?

"No," Meiko replied calmly.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SITUTATION? I NEED TO GO!" I shrieked.

"Maybe we don't understand it because neither you nor Miku are telling us what the hell is going on," Rin said angrily. "So you better start complaining. In case you haven't noticed, you aren't Miku's only friend." I blinked and looked at everyone. They were all determined. I was wasting time…

…but I would waste even more if I kept on fighting. Anyways, I needed help to find Miku. "Fine," I replied with a sigh. "Sit down and will explain. And no, it's not a trick," I said when everyone glared at me suspicious. Gumiya and Gakupo came and sat down, and I stared at the door for some time before turning to face everyone.

"…I know that I shouldn't be the one to say this, but I don't have much time. So, I will say this simply: Miku is abused at home." I ignored the gasps of horror and continued. "Her father died when she was young, and so her mother and her mother's boyfriend began to beat her. On Friday she was crying heavily because we encountered them and got into a small fight. She also told me that night, but I suspected it before school even started—we meet one day in the park.

"She apparently fell unconscious on Friday night, and woke up on Sunday, somehow. After drinking a glass a milk, her vision became fuzzy and she collapsed. She woke up just now, and apparently she is in a car. She has no idea how she got there, and it's going up a mountain. That is all I know as of right now. Now, _I need to go and find her." _I got up and was about to go when someone pulled me down. Meiko.

Tears were streaming down her face, as well as most of the girls besides Lily and Luka. "Why didn't you or her ever tell us?" She made a movement that made it seem like she wanted to hug me, but I moved out of the way and her arms meet open air.

"I'm sorry, Meiko. But Miku is out there, and she is going to need my help. I need to find her," I said firmly and got back up. Rin wiped her tears away.

"You aren't the only one. How much trouble would we get in for skipping school like this, Sensei?" Rin asked the two teachers.

"Not as much trouble as we are going to get in for not going to our classes. Can anyone else here drive besides Gakupo and I?" Luka-Sensei replied. A hard look was on her face as well as everyone else's.

"I can. Illegally, of course," Lily replied. "Although, it appears that I am a lot older, and I am a bloody good driver. I could also use my mother's car—she is rarely awake during the day since she works as a night-nurse in a hospital." A series of conflicted emotions came over Luka and Gakupo's faces, and they exchanged a glance before nodding their heads. "Anyone else?" Gakupo asked. No one replied.

"So that makes three, so we will go in three groups. Gumiya and Haku go with Lily. Meiko and IA can come with me. Kaito, Rin, and Len can go with Luka," Gakupo instructed. "Now," he continued as he pulled out a map and showed us a picture of our city and the surrounding area. "There are several mountains some place out of the city. Mountain 1, Mountain 2, Mountain 3, Mountain 4, and Mountain 5. **(A/N: Sorry for the lame names. Too lazy to look up names) **Now, according to this website, Mountain 4 in under construction for setting up some sort of hotel, so the roads are closed. Due to the rain, there was a big landslide on Mountain 1, so roads are closed on that. However, Mountains 2, 3, and 5 are still open. First I think that we should stop by a store and buy water bottles, flashlights, and things like that. Afterwards, I think that we should go to Miku's home and see if there is anything there that can help us figure out where they are. Let's exchange numbers. Also, you need to call your parents. You should probably lie to them for now, but make sure to tell them later." Everyone nodded and we set out to find Miku.

* * *

*Time Skip: Later at Miku's House*

I told Luka the directions to Miku's house from the store, and Luka began driving. The trunk was full of water bottles, flashlights with tons of extra batteries, backpacks, rope, and some food.

When we got to her house, I quickly ran to the door and rang the doorbell several times. The door answered, and some lady that I didn't know answered. She was short, and had dark green hair that fell reached to her knees. In her hand was a screaming baby. "Um, who are you?"

"Where is Miku? Who are you? What's going on?" The questions poured out of my mouth.

"M-Miku? Who is that?" The woman replied. "Who are you people?"

"Kaito, are you sure that you got the house right?" Luka asked.

"Positive. Rin, Len, remember when we came to pick Miku up? This was the house, correct?" They both nodded their heads. "She's lying. I can tell."

"W-What do you mean?" The woman said while trembling a little bit. I rushed past the woman, ignoring her protests, and ran up the stairs. I then ran down to the hall, and stopped in front of the door that I believed was Miku's.

I threw it open it find a semi-messy room with its walls painted green. Papers were everywhere, and I picked up. I then realized that they were all hand-written pieces of sheet music, filled with notes. Some had lyrics underneath the staff, whereas others were just elaborate notes that appeared to be played on the violin. I read the title of the one in my hand: "DeepSea Girl."

_Sinking deeper and deeper in the sea of misery, _

_I don't even feel like opening my eyes anymore. _

_At this rate I could just sink all the way to the bottom, _

_without ever being discovered by anyone._

_Where am I going, and what am I doing? _

_Suddenly a ray of light shot past me. _

_I might be able to reach it if I reach out my hand, _

_but it was swept away by the waves and out of my sight._

_Just what exactly was that? _

_It was so warm and dazzling. _

_Subconsciously I use counter_

_illumination for camouflage; _

_what a liar I am, huh?_

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm still sinking deeper, _

_shutting myself away beyond the darkness. _

_I'm a girl of the deep sea, but I want to know now, _

_because I've found the person who's attracting my heart._

_Although this place has no day or night, _

_my insomniac night continues on and on. _

_As you spread your wings of freedom and swam, _

_you looked magnificent._

_Then, that light starts raining down again. _

_As I watched in fascination, our eyes met. _

_You noticed me and started to swim, _

_towards me, who had been tricking you._

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm sinking at my own will. _

_My cheeks are burning red in the middle of this darkness. _

_As a girl of the deep sea, I want to show my NAKED heart, _

_but the black sea does not yet allow that._

_My clothes are so dirty, _

_and my smile is starting to become distorted, _

_not to mention that I don't have a face worthy of showing to anyone, _

_so just leave me alone already!_

I saw a water drop land on the paper, and realized that I was crying. It was just so… depressing. Suddenly Len, Luka, and Rin were in the room right beside me. "Don't just enter someone's house like that," Luka scolded. "Hey… are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head, and then shoved the paper into my pocket.

I then noticed a certain violin that was sitting in the corner of the room, and I picked up. "This is Miku's, and this is her room. That woman is lying," I said flatly.

"Kaito, you have no proof," Luka replied.

I showed her the name tag on the violin. In neat letters, the name "Hatsune Miku" was written. "Proof enough?" Luka nodded, and I ran back down, violin still in my hand, and reached the lady who appeared to be trying to call someone. "Where is Miku," I growled. "Don't bother lying—I saw her room. Now, _where the hell is she?_" The lady gulped and set the phone down.

"S-She's with my brother and his fiancé. They are going to Mountain 5. Please, it wasn't my fault! My brother forced me since he lent me money some years back, and I had to repay him! So, he told me that it would be enough if I came here and mislead anyone who comes here." I looked at the women and decide that I believed her. Len and the others came down and I told them the information.

"Sorry for intruding, and thank you for the information," Luka said while bowing. Len and Rin both bowed but I stubbornly stayed put. Then they left, Len in the lead." I began to follow them, and then turned back around.

"You better as hell not be lying, lady. I don't care that you only took a small part in this whole ordeal, but if you are lying, I will make sure that you pay as much as those two idiots will." I turned again when a scream came from behind me.

"THEY ARE IN MOUNTAIN 3! NOT 5!" I turned around to see the lady was crying for some odd reason. "There are a lot of trees on that mountain—basically a forest. In those forest areas, the land isn't steep at all, so it is easy to walk on. They should be somewhere there." I nodded my head and raced out to the car and took shotgun.

"Wrong mountain. They are on 3, not 5." Luka nodded and called Gakupo while Rin called Lily to tell them where to go. We set out.

"The drive out is about 2 hours. In that time, Kaito, I need you to tell us everything that you know. Everything. Rin, call Lily again and Len, use my phone to call Gakupo. Put them on speaker, and tell them to stay quiet while Kaito tells us, so that everyone can listen in. Kaito, if you would hold the phones close to your mouth, so that everyone can hear you." I nodded my head and did as Luka said. I then began my tale from the very beginning—starting from where I first meet Miku and gave her the ice cream, to when she slept over, to when we kissed on Friday.

* * *

*Time Skip: Up in Mountain 3*

"MIKUUUUU? MIKKKKKKKKKU!" I called out. We had reached Mountain 3 and split up in teams of 2—Haku and Meiko, Rin and Len, IA Gumiya and I, and Gakupo and Luka. We had spread out in the forest(y) areas, and began our search. It had been an hour, and I was sweating hard. We made sure not to stray too far away from another group, but far enough to where we could cover more ground. We continuously yelled, hoping for some sort of reply.

"MIIIII—hey, what's this," IA suddenly asked. Gumiya and I ran over to see what she was talking about. In her hand was a ring with a string around it and I recognized it.

"That's Miku's father's ring. We must be close. Probably in that direction." I called Luka. "Luka, I think that we need to go west, according to the sun. We found Miku's ring/necklace."

"Okay. Thanks." We both hung up, and I help Miku's ring close to my heart. I then slipped it into my pocket and began walking closer to the girl that I had fallen in love with.

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

I woke up again to find myself in a tiny wooden shack. There was mold on some of the sides and the wood seemed damp. There was a giant hole in the roof—so big that it made it appear that there was no roof—and there were insects crawling all over the place. I gulped and then scooted into a small corner. There were no windows and only one door.

"So, you're awake?" I heard someone asked. I recognized that voice as Al's.

"Where am I? Let me out! What are you going to do?" I called out desperately.

"Ah... well, you are going to stay here for some time. This is your punishment for being a bad girl Miku," my mother said. The pair were standing next to a door. They then threw me 4 loaves of bread and some moldy cheese. "We will return in a week or two, so make that last. Goodbye, Miku." And then they left before I could say a word. I heard a small "click" probably meaning that they had locked me in. I went and checked, and found that I had been correct.

I took out a loaf of bread. When was the last time that I ate? I ate the entire loaf hungrily and then half of the second, along with some cheese. I then put it aside now that my hunger was gone.

Would I be stuck here forever? Would they let me out? Would I starve to death? Would anyone miss me? (More importantly) Would Kaito miss me? What if I died here?

Die.

My eyes widened and I began to cry. I didn't want to die! I wouldn't be surprised if Ann and Al did, though. I want to see Rin and Len and the rest of them! I wanted to see Kaito and tell him that I had liked him for a very long, but was too Tsundere to admit it! I want to live.

My cries turned into sobs and then the weather mirrored me and it began to rain. I was soon soaked (there's a hole in the roof, remember?) to the bone and began to shiver. I was still wearing the same clothing as Friday, but I still felt cold. I noticed that my father's ring was gone, and the sobs came out harder.

And then I felt frustrated. Why was this happening to me? Why me?! I had never done anything, and I was pretty average! Why? I screamed in frustration and punched a wall. I then became afraid that the entire thing would collapsed and forced myself to calm down. But, I screamed once more and the tears wouldn't stop coming.

* * *

**Sort of an intense or emotional chapter. I mean, everyone figures out Miku's situation, Miku's parents "kidnap" her (is it possible for a parent to kidnap their child?), Kaito is super pissed off, and Miku is having this breakdown.**

**Well, that's it, so review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! FINALLY, AN UPDATION! (...Is that a word? WELL, NOW I DEEM IT SO!) I'm just updating this really fast so that I can finish this fic (only 2 or 3 more chapters left!). Anyways, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME! (And, ONLY 5 MORE TILL 50!)**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

I shift around in my sleep, trying to get comfortable on the hard floor of the shack. It's still raining, unfortunately, so I am wet. It has been a week, and Ann has 'visited' me once to give me more food and some water.

My living conditions are terrible: I barely have enough food to eat, and none of it is good for me. The water is dirty, and I had to choose a corner to pee in (and be careful not to roll into that corner in my sleep). The floor is hard, so it is uncomfortable to sleep or sit on, and I am bored out of my mind. I must smell like a pigsty and my hair is wet. I am also quite cold for the most part, having only a small blanket to keep the cold out.

I hear the door open, but I don't bother getting up knowing that neither Ann or Al would bother trying to talk to me unless they have to. "Hurry up and do it," I hear someone whisper. I recognize that voice to be Al's.

"Give me a second," Ann replies, and I hear the creaking of the floor boards of the shack. I quickly close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. "Arg, I hate this rain! At least this little wrench is asleep. Makes the job a lot easier." My heart begins to race, and I can feel my palms getting sweaty. Are they going to kill me? "Hand me the scissors." My breathing becomes uneven, and I try not to scream out. Maybe this is all a bad dream, and they will go away. A bad dream. It's all a bad dream, Miku. Even with my eyes closed, I can fell a figure hovering over me.

I then hear four or five _snips. _I still don't move, but swallow hard when I feel the weight on my head lighten. "Done, finally. I always hated her hair. Reminded me of _his._ If only I could do the same thing about her eyes… and everything about her in general."

"Next time, hon," I hear Al reply. My eyes widen, and my breathing hitches. "Now, leave the bread and let's go." I hear something drop to the ground, and then the door closes and locks. As soon as they are gone, I quickly get up and feel the back of my head. Instead of finding my teal locks of hair in my hand, my hand finds air.

She cut my hair.

My eyes widen, and I reach back trying to find anything of it. I finally find some hair left. Instead of it being down to my waist, though, it's down to my ears. Even though I try to stop it, I begin crying. I always loved my hair—like my mother, it reminded me of my father, making me feel somehow closer to him.

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

The rain comes down hard and fast, but I continue searching, not bothering to get an umbrella. "MIKUUUUUUUU?" I call out, not expecting a reply. And I'm not surprised when I don't get one. I then flip my phone up and look at the time: 1:20. Thankfully it's the weekend, so I don't have to skip school. Unthankfully (is that a word?) I have yet to find Miku, and the police won't help us out until that person has been missing for a longer period of time **(A/N: I know that it is supposed to be 3 days, or at least where I live, but I made the time longer in the fic)**. Where could she be? "MIKKKKU?"

"—O?!" I hear somewhere from my right. My eyes widen, and I turn to face the direction where I head that. The voice was hard to hear over the rain and thunder, so I am not sure if that was Miku, or someone else. At any rate, I race to where I heard the voice as if my life depended on it. Instead of finding Meiko, however, I found Miku.

"Meiko! Did you just hear someone call out my name?" I asked in a frantic voice, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that Meiko was on her knees, or that she looked really put out.

"Yeah, I did. Maybe it's because it was me who called you, Kaito," she replied.

"Okay, great! Where did you hea—wait. What?"

"I don't know. I just feel so… lonely, I guess, lately. And then I felt like seeing you." Instead of getting excited like I would have before, I just huffed in annoyance.

"Meiko, we don't have time for your annoyances. We need to find Miku, in case you forgot."

"That's just it! All you ever talk about is Miku or hang out with her!" I rolled my eyes. "We should go back to how we used to be, Kaito!"

"…First, do you not understand the gravity of this situation? Do you not understand that _Miku is abused by her parents, and could possibly be dead right now? _Sorry, but I don't think that this is the time for how you feel, Meiko. So get up and continue searching." I then left her behind in the rain, feeling pretty guilty about what I had did, but even more guilty for not having to have found Miku yet.

"MIKU? MIKU, WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out again, trying to hear some sort of response. I then stumbled into some sort of small clearing, with a broken down shack in the middle of it.

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

I sat in a corner, shivering, hoping for someone to somehow come and rescue me. "Miku! Miku, are you in there?" I heard a voice suddenly call out. My eyes widened, and I quickly ran to the door.

"Kaito? Kaito, is that you?" I called back. Maybe I was hallucinating from lack of proper sleep or food, or something.

"MIKU!" I heard him call out. I could literally hear the smile in his face.

"What are you doing out in the rain, Kaito?" I questioned. "On a mountaintop, nonetheless."

"Looking for you, silly! Wait while I call everyone—we have all been searching since I got your phone call. Hey, why won't the door open?"

"It's locked, stupid," I said.

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

"LEN! GET YOUR AND EVERYONE ELSE'S BUTTS DOWN HERE! I FOUND MIKU!" I said in excitement.

"REALLY?! Where are you?" He asked. I looked around and surveyed my surroundings.

"Um… well, it's a clearing… and there are a lot of trees."

"You don't say?! Any better description?"

"Well, you should be close by, right? I will try shouting, and follow my voice. Gather the others first, though." He did as I instructed, and then I began shouting "ICE CREAM, MIKU, AND OTHER THINGS!" on the top of my lungs. Eventually Len and all the others stumbled into the clearing.

"Hey, everyone! Guess what? I FOUND MIKU! Say 'HI,' Miku." In case you can't tell, I am over joyed with my discovery.

"…Hi. There is still a problem, though. The door is locked, and you can't exactly knock it down without the entire shack coming down," Miku. We all took this in and considered what to do. "Also, Ann and Al aren't going to be coming for another few days, or weeks, possibly, so you can't exactly wait around for them. You guys should turn back—it's raining too much."

"Are you an idiot?!" Came out of everyone's mouth. "Just give a few minutes to think, Miku," Rin.

I surveyed my surroundings, and then tried to pick out which tree was close enough to the shack. Since there was a hole in the middle of the roof of the shack, then maybe I could jump down from one of the tree branches and into the shack. I ran to it, ignoring everyone inquiring me what I was doing, and then began scaling the tree. I then realized a problem—the lowest branch which hung over the hole of the shack was pretty far up off the ground. It would hurt like crap if I jumped down. I just sighed and jumped.

"OW, THAT HURT!" Were the first words that I yelled. I had landed on my feet but the impact of the jump had hurt my feet. I then surveyed my surroundings once again. My eyes then landed on Miku.

She was in a terrible state. Her clothing was filthy, and I recognized it as the ones that she had worn on Friday. His face was pretty dirty, and there were dark bags underneath her eyes. She didn't smell too good, either. But, she was still the Miku I know and had grown to love.

"K-Kaito?" I surged forward and threw my arms around her.

"You baka," I mumbled into her ear. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" I asked. She returned the hug, and I realized that she was trembling. "Hey, I didn't mean it as a bad thing." I then realized that something was very off. I felt around her backside (but not like that), and realized that her hair wasn't there. I pulled away and looked at her. "Your hair… What happened to it?" I asked.

Miku gave me a small smile, and said, "Ann. She always hated my hair and it's unusual hair color." Her eyes then widen in… fear, was it? "S-She said that s-she w-was happy t-that she f-f-finally managed to c-cut m-my hair off, and w-wanted to d-do the same to my… e-eyes and l-life."

My eyes widened, but I smiled, trying to hide my fear. "I wouldn't let them do that to you, okay? So don't worry." She nodded her head several times. "But I want something in return," I said. Miku's face turned to one of wariness, fear, and confusion. "You need to finish your song 'DeepSea Girl' for me. It's too depressing. You also need to play violin in front of my parents and I." She nodded her head. "Oh, and here," I said, and then pulled out her father's ring from her necklace. "IA found it on the floor, and I have been holding onto it. Make sure to thank her, nee?" Miku's eyes widen, and then she burst into tears and dove straight into my chest, causing me to fall onto my back with her on top.

"Hey!" I said while laughing. "We will time for all of that stuff later." Despite the tears come out of her eyes, Miku still managed a watery chuckle. "Anyways, let's focus on the task on hand—getting out of here. I'm also stuck in here with you, now." Miku just nodded her head, but didn't get up, so we stayed in that position.

"KAITO? ARE YOU OKAY? IS MIKU THERE?" I heard Lily call out.

"YEAH! WE ARE HERE AND BOTH FINE! BUT, I AM NOW STUCK HERE AS WELL! SOOOOO, THINK OF SOMEWAY TO GET US OUT!" I called out. There were about 15 minutes of silence. Then—

"I have an idea," I heard IA call out. "Basically, Luka will go back down the mountain, and say that she is Miku's teacher, and is wondering where she is since is. Maybe she will say that she thought that she say Miku running towards the police station, or something. Hopefully that will scare Miku's parents into coming up here and seeing if the rumors are true. We can all hide out here and wait for Ann and Al to come up here. We will wait until they unlock the door, and then we can come out and get the key from the them. Er, it was just an idea," IA finished awkwardly.

"Nah, it's a good one. That will probably take a few hours. Kaito, Miku, are you okay with that?" I looked around to see what condition Miku had been living in. Not a very good one. There was some moldy cheese and some bread that also had mold on it. There was no water, and only an old blanket for warmth.

"Um, would you get some umbrellas, food, and some blankets from the cars for us? Oh, and some water?"

"CAN DO!" Gakupo yelled, and then I heard some people running away from us. A few minutes later, something's were thrown over the wall and into the hole of the roof. A bunch of Granola bars, some water bottles, a few blankets, and an umbrella.

"Thanks!" I said, and then pulled Miku into a corner. I then sat down, and then allowed Miku to sit in between my legs, almost as if she was in my lap. I could tell that she was turning bright red. "K-Kaito? What are you d-doing?" She stuttered out.

"Why, keeping you warm, of course!" I pulled some blankets over us, and then handed her a water bottle and a bar. I then opened an umbrella up and covered us both. "There, nice and toasty!"

"…Pervert," Miku mumbled. I just smiled happily, and then wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

**End of chapter 9! Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing it :/ Anyways, you like it? PLEASE REVIEW (and I won't update until I get 50 reviews, just BTW. It's only 5 reviews! I don't even care it they are the 5 from the same person...) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I got 7 reviews in one night (hitting 52) so I decieded to update! (fastest update ever!). So, here is chapter 10! **

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

Luka's P.O.V

I went to the front door and rang the doorbell of Miku's house, trying to put on my best smile. A woman in her young 30's answered the door. I immediately didn't like her—she reeked of too much perfume, and her face seemed to be painted in makeup. "Um, hello," She said. "May I help you?"

"Um, yes, actually. It's concerning your daughter, Miku." The woman stiffened, but made no other motion to show that she was scared her nervous.

"W-Well, you better come in. I hope that she isn't causing too much trouble—she's always causing trouble." The last words were said with some sort of hatred, and I recoiled slightly before continuing.

"Really? She is always very kind and nice at school. And my husband—the orchestra director **(A/N: I don't know if I was clear about this, so I will say this now: Luka and Gakupo are married. Sorry if you didn't know, or couldn't tell)**—speaks highly of her violin playing skills," I said with a small frown on my face. I saw the woman's hand ball up. "Sorry for intruding," I said as most people would when going into a house.

"No problem. Um, you can just sit down in the living room and I will get us some tea ready and call my fiancé. He's upstairs, repairing a room." I nodded and sat down. The house was average—not too messy, not too clean—with photos of a man and woman covering the place. However, I noticed that there were no pictures of Miku. I sat down on the couch, folding my hands in my lap. Miku's mother appeared a few minutes later with a tray of tea and cookies in her hand. "My husband will be joining us in a few seconds." I nodded my head. "Oh, and my name is Ann."

"My name is Luka Megurine. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you. So, what were you saying about Miku?" Ann asked. She put on a look of concern, but you could easily tell that it was fake.

"Well, she hasn't been in class for the past few days, so I was getting worried. Also, I thought that I saw her sprinting to the police station when I got here, and she was in pretty bad shape."

"Is that so?" Ann asked breathlessly, but I could see that these words had hit her hard. She paled considerably, and seemed to be out of breath. Just then a man appeared in the room. "Oh, this is my husband, Al," Ann introduced while hoping up from the couch. "Al, this is Miku's teacher, Luka. She says that Miku was running to the police station in pretty bad shape, so maybe we should try and find her."

"Well, I'm not sure. It was just a suspicion. At any rate, is Miku home?"

"N-No, she isn't. She is visiting her aunt—has been for the past week," Al said smoothly although I could tell from his body language that he was nervous.

"Well, will she be back this coming week?" I asked. "We have a trip coming up, so I would like to know whether Miku will be coming."

"No, she won't be. She will be at her Grandfather's for a very long time now," Al said in the same smooth tone.

"Al—do you mind if I call you Al?" He shook his head. "Well, I thought that she was at her Aunt's house, not her Grandfather's." Both sets of eyes widened, and looked frantically at each other. They were both acting way too suspicious.

Ann hastily changed the subject. "W-Where is the trip at?"

"Oh, it's going to be in Mountain 3. You know, the one in the outskirts of the city? We are planning have having the students go through the forest area," I said as confidently as I could. I don't think that I ever realized that I was such a good liar. Both of them were extremely pale, and seemed to be panicking. I smiled to myself: mission accomplished.

"Well I better be going. If you would excuse me. Oh, and here is my contact information in case anything comes up concerning Miku," I said, while getting up and handing the couple a piece of paper. Ann accepted it with shaking hands. "Miku is truly a wonderful person. I hope that she is being treated well at home." I what I said about Miku being a wonderful person, and I said that last part with a meaningful look.

I went outside and sat in my car for a few minutes. I then saw a car pull out, and speed in the direction of Mountain 3. I then flipped my phone open and called Gakupo. "Luka! Did everything go okay? Are okay? Did they do anything to you? I swear, if they did, I will personally go and—"

"It's cool, Gaku. Everything went perfectly—they are heading in your direction right now. I'm perfectly okay, so no need to be violent like that. I'm going to call the police after about 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Stay safe. Love you."

"Love you, too," I said, and then hung up and sighed. I then began driving to the police station.

* * *

*Normal P.O.V*

Gakupo hung up and closed his phone. "That was Luka. They are on their way," he called out. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, not realizing that they had been holding their breath. "It should take some time. Luka is calling the police as well."

"Okay, that's good. So, what do you want to do until then?" Lily asked. Suddenly a mischevious look appeared on the Kagamine Couple's faces. Everyone winced slightly when they saw that—they knew that those looks could only mean trouble.

"Did I hear you say 'love,' Ga-Ku-Sensei?" Rin said with a smirk on her face. "Are you and Lu-Sensei finally in a relationship?" Gakupo, to everyone's surprise, turned slightly red and itched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ah—well… Luka and I are kind of… married." Everyone's jaws dropped, and you could hear Miku scream 'MARRIED?!" from inside the shack. "Erm… yeah. We have been for a few years now. Luka says that we shouldn't let that get involved with our work, so we pretend like we aren't. Or, at least in front of the students." Before a bombard of questions could come out of anyone's mouth, Gakupo raised his hand. "We have more serious things to think about right now. MIKU, KAITO, HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP?"

"We're fine, Gakupo-Sensei," Miku replied. She was still embarrassed about the position that Kaito and her were sitting in, although they had switched so that Miku was sitting next to Kaito and was leaning on his shoulder.

"So… Kaito," Miku said awkwardly. What exactly could she talk about? "What's been going on at school, lately?"

"I don't know. I skipped—like everyone else—to search for you." Miku blushed despite herself.

"Y-You g-guys didn't have to!" Miku protested although she felt deeply grateful to her friends. Kaito just shook his head and adjusted to that his head was on top of Miku's.

"What would I have done if you were gone, Miku?" Miku opened her mouth to say something, but Kaito cut her off before she could speak. "I am in love with you, after all," he finished without a trace of embarrassment. Miku, who had been drinking some water, choked and spat it all out.

"W-WHAT?!" She said, pulling away (and into the rain), looking at him in shock. Her face was bright red, and she covered it with her hand.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Len asked frantically from outside.

"J-JUST FINE, NO N-NEED TO W-WORRY," Miku called back, glad that no one had heard Kaito's unintentional confession.

"Oh, you didn't know? I figure that you knew since you could read people so well, and were just being nice and considering my feelings," Kaito said in the same nonchalant voice, although his face was turning red. Miku looked away embarrassed. "So I guess I should say it better, right?"

"Well, I like you, Miku," Kaito said. Miku stared at him (but carefully avoided eye contact) and opened and closed her mouth several times. "Don't you have anything to say back?" Kaito asked. He then joined her in the rain, cupped her chin, and tilted her head up so that she would have to look straight into his eyes. "Anything to say?" Kaito repeated.

"F-Fine. I-I l-like you as w-well," Miku stuttered out although the look in her eyes were firm. Kaito smiled gently, and then leaned in (as did Miku). Their lips brushed…

"OY, GUYS, THEY ARE COMING! JUST WARNING YOU," Gumiya called out. Kaito and Miku both immediately jerked their heads back, faces red. They both then looked at each other, nodded, and then became serious again.

A car pulled up in front of the shack, and two people got out. "Al! Al, do you have the keys?"

"Of course, Ann. Let's just get rid of her once-and-for-all, and then leave. I have two tickets to America that could be very useful for us." Unknown to them, Rin and Len (who were both in the trees) always had their phones recording in case they could catch something useful and use it as blackmail. There phones picked up every word.

Ann and Al then scrambled to the front of the shack, and Al unlocked it. "Bitch, where are you?" Ann growled.

Kaito suddenly surged forward and punched Al in the eye as Al had done some weeks before to Miku. Al fell to the floor, his eye already swelling. "That's for punching my girlfriend's eye a week ago you retard," Kaito said. "An eye for an eye, right?" Everyone just gaped at him. Then—

"Where the hell did this brat come from?" Ann shrieked.

"My eyeeeee," Al moaned in pain.

"Kaito?" Miku asked in a hushed tone of voice.

"Oh, it's you again. When will you leave us alone already? This is a _family _business, remember? What we do to Miku is none of your concern," Ann said while helping Al up. Miku began forward, but Kaito mumbled, "Not yet, Miku."

"Well, if you are _abusing _your daughter, then I think that I should make it my business," I replied in an even voice.

"Sometimes pain can be for the greater good," Al spat out.

"You're sick."

Before any of this could continue, Gakupo and the others jumped out. "W-What?"

"Er, well, we came here for Miku, and figured out that she is being abused at home. So, give it up!" Rin shouted, not really sure what she should say. "Miku, where are you, by the way?"

"C-Coming," Miku said in a nervous voice. She didn't want to face her parents, or let her friends see her in such a state. When she came to the doorway of the shack, you could hear everyone gasp out loud.

"M-Miku, what happened? Y-You're a-arms… and f-face… a-and hair…." Gumiya asked. Miku just looked away and pointed at the couple (Ann and Al). Kaito wrapped his arms around her, and Miku buried herself into his chest.

"N-Now listen here," Ann said. Everyone stopped gawking, and then stared at her, but she had no idea what to say.

"Miku, did they do this to you," Gakupo asked in a whisper.

"Y-Yes," she croaked out. "T-These b-bruise and s-scars... gathered over the years…. O-One n-night while I-I was in the shack, A-Ann came and c-cut my hair." Miku was trembling rather badly. "S-She said that s-she would d-do the same to my e-eyes and m-my l-l-life," Miku said and then looked down. Kaito squeezed her hand tenderly, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

Gakupo and everyone else, on the other hand, were shocked to see what she was going through. They knew, of course, but never thought that it would be this bad. Before anyone could say anything, 4 police cars pulled up and officers came filing out, Luka right behind them.

"Y-You!" Ann said in recognition, but no one paid any attention to her.

"Ann and Al. You are under arrest for child abuse, child neglect…" It took the head officer about a minute to 2 minutes to finish what Ann and Al were charged with. He then read their rights. "So, if you would come with us. Ann obediently followed, but Al took off running.

Before he could take more than five steps, however, Kaito stepped in and punched Al in the nose. Hard. Al fell to the ground again, blood streaming down his face, while Kaito shook his hand in the air once or twice. Two officers came forward and helped Al into the police car.

* * *

*Time Skip: Later in the Night, around 10*

Miku was going to spend the night at Luka and Gakupo's place, even though Kaito offered to let her stay with him (Luka and Gakupo rejected). Tomorrow would be a big day, but for now, the police officers let Miku and everyone go, seeing as tired she was. Before, however, she went to the hospital. She needed to take some medication, but other than that, Miku should be fine.

Luka and Gakupo slowly walked into Miku's temporary room and knocked on the door. "C-Come in," Miku called, and they entered. Luka sat at the edge of Miku's bed while Gakupo stayed standing.

"Are you okay, Miku?" Luka asked gently.

"Yes! Thank you for everything! I'm sorry to impose like this…." Luka and Gakupo laughed.

"Nonsense," Gakupo said. The married couple then exchanged a look. "Well, Miku…" Gakupo started. "…If you like it here with Luka and I—and I am not trying to force you, or anything, but if you want to…."

"What are you talking about?" Miku asked blankly.

"Sorry, he is just a bit nervous," Luka explained. "What he was trying to say is that we want to adopt you." Miku's eyes widened. "Your parents are probably going to be in prison for a long time—well, we need to wait for an official trial, but it's pretty obvious how it's going to end—and you are going to need somewhere to stay. Also, I can't have children." A pained expression quickly appeared on her face, and then passed. "Gakupo and I have both taken a liking to you, so we were wondering if you would like to live with us."

"YES!" Miku screamed before she could stop herself, and then blushed. "Ehem. I meant… I would be glad to accept your offer."

"No need to be so formal," Luka said with a laugh. "We can get all paper work done later, but for now, welcome to our family! Would you like to keep your last name?"

"Yes, please. It was my father's last name, so I wish to still have it. You don't mind, do you?" Gakupo and Luka shook their heads, a small smile on both of their faces.

"Well, we should let you sleep now, Miku. G'night," Gakupo said.

"Night," Luka said.

Miku chewed her lip for a second, debating about something. Right before Luka exited the room, Miku called out, "WAIT!" Luka and Gakupo both entered her room again, confused about what Miku wanted to talk about. "W-Well, if it's okay with you…" Miku said while blushing and stuttering. "…Could I call you 'Okaa-San,' **(A/N: Meaning: Mother)**, Luka?"

Luka paused, and then nodded her head, a wide smile on her face. "Yes, of course you can," she replied breathlessly. Miku smiled happily, and Luka gave Miku a hug.

"And you can call me 'Otaa-San,'" Gakupo said in excitement.

"No," Miku said flatly. "You are still Gakupo."

Gakupo took the news by sitting in a corner and mumbling "Why does the world hate me?" over and over again. Luka and Miku both laughed and shared a smile.

* * *

**I made Miku not call Gakupo "Father" because I would think that she loved her father too much to do that. However, she obviously didn't like her mother, so wanted Luka to sort of fill in that position, I guess you could say. (Did that make any sense?)**

**Anyways, that is the end of chapter! 1 more chapter, than an epilogue, and then this story is over! Sort of weird to think about...**

**Did you like this chapter? Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LAST CHAPTER BESIDES THE EPILOGUE! AHHHHHHH! That just seems too surreal . Anyways, I have a couple of things to say: **

**-Sorry for the Meiko bashing . Also, sorry, but I drop the F-Word Bomb somewhere in this chapter.**

**-I have two oneshot songfics that you should read (if you want to be nice)**

**-TO MY REVIEWS: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH, OR TELL YOU HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**That's the end of it, so continue reading the last chapter of "Conversations on a Park Bench" (well, besides the Epilogue)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Vocaloid. I wish that I did, though.**

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

"Miku, you need to wake up," a gentle voice said.

"Mm... go away..." I mumbled while waving my arm around in the air. I think I heard a voice laugh out loud. I just groaned and turned onto my side.

"Miku, you need to go to school now, or else you may get in trouble," the voice said reasonably. "I have leek rice waiting for you for breakfast when you are ready. So, wake up now."

"Mmm... fine," I said, and forced myself up from my bed and began rubbing my eyes. Someone laughed, and I looked up to see L—I mean Okaa-San standing on the side of my bed.

"You sleep like the dead, Miku. I've been standing here for fifteen minutes trying to get you to get up," she said with a light laugh. "You also talk in your sleep. Very interesting things to hear," Okaa-San continued. I blushed deeply, remembering my dream: a date with Kaito.

"W-What did I say?" I asked, scared to figure out the answer. What if I said something really embarrassing? I could feel my face heating up even more.

"Oh, something about a certain blue-headed boy," Okaa-San said mischievously.

"A-Ah, well, I-I."

"So, Miku, what is your relationship—"

"RELATIONSHIP?! DID I JUST HEAR THE WORDS 'RELATIONSHIP' AND 'MIKU' IN THE SAME SENTENCE?" Two seconds later a heavily panting Gakupo came in.

"Hmm... oh, yeah, you did," Okaa-San said. That traitor!

"Miku, you are forbidden to date," Gakupo hissed out.

"Too late! She's in a relationship with Kaito," Okaa-San said in a song-singy voice.

"OKAA-SAN!" I protested out loud.

"I'll... I'LL KILL HIM!" Gakupo screamed out, and tried to race out the door, only to be grabbed by Luka.

"Bad Gakupo. Stayyyyyy." It was like he was a dog, or something. "Staaaaaay... GOOD BOY!" I mentally facepalmed, but before I could stop myself, I began laughing really hard. Okaa and Gakupo turned to me to wonder what I was laughing about, and eventually joined in themselves.

If these happy and carefree days could continue for the rest of my life, I think that I would be content with whatever path my future may take. I now have people caring about me, people who know me for me. I was still recovering from my physical wounds, and soon one day they would be gone. The mental ones would remain there for years, though... but I think that I would be able to get through it with all of my friends and my new family.

Oh, and leeks. Leeks are very good for comforting you.

"So... Saturday," Gakupo said a lot more seriously. I gulped. "Are you going to be okay? I mean, Luka and I are going to be there for you, but..." He trailed off. Both of them were staring intensely at me, and I gulped.

Saturday was when I would face Ann and Al for the first—and hopefully last—time.

"I... I'm not sure. But, I think that I will take comfort in knowing that they can't hurt me when they see me," I said as firmly as I could. I noticed that I was trembling, and tried to force myself to stop.

Okaa leaned down and gave me a hug. "We are also here for you, Miku. And I promise as your new mother, that I will make sure that nothing will hurt." I nodded my head, and returned the hug. "And... I'm pretty sure that Kaito would say the same," she said with a playful smile on her face.

"OKAA-SAN!" I protested.

* * *

*Time Skip: Before First Period*

I entered the classroom door to have everyone's conversations fall into complete silence. Everyone was staring at me in this really weird way, making me feel uncomfortable. I took my seat at the front of the classroom, wishing Okaa-San was there (she had to go with Gakupo for some teacher thing). I avoided all eyes, but that didn't mean that I could hear all of the whispers around me.

...2 minutes passed...

...5 minutes...

When 10 minutes passed, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood straight up, only to see the classroom door open and Kaito enter in. I stormed over to him. "Miku what's wro—AH!" The last part was due to me grabbing his shirt and pulling him out of the room. "Hey! Miku, slow down!" He called out, but I continued to drag him. I pulled up to the roof, and then closed the door behind us. Crap. I wish that I had brought my jacket, because it's freezing outside.

"Why is everyone staring at me and whispering?" I demanded.

"Eh... oh, that is probably because..." he trailed off.

"Because?"

"Everyone knows about your... situation," Kaito said awkwardly.

"What do you mean by 'situation.'" It then dawned on me. "Who told everyone! I didn't want anyone to know!"

"I honestly don't know, Miku. It had to be from out of the ten of us who were searching for you. And, I swear, it wasn't me," Kaito said. I nodded my head.

"I believe you."

"Just one question, though. Why don't you want people to know?"

"...It's not that I don't want people to know, Kaito, it's just that I don't want people to pity me, or look at me like I am some kicked puppy. I don't want to be known as being weak, or something. And, I think that people will also be scared of me if they knew... They are stupid worries, I know, but I can't help it." Kaito cradled me in his arms.

"Yeah, they are pretty stupid." I reached up and wacked him on the back of his head. "But you're are human, but you can't help but to be self-conscious." I sighed but nodded my head in agreement. "Now, why were you ignoring me and everyone else for the past three days?" Kaito asked.

It was true: I had stayed at my home for the past few days due to the fact that I was still recovering, and need to move into my new home. In that time, I refused to answer any phone calls or texts, even from Kaito. I didn't want to know what my friends thought of me, know that they knew of my 'situation' as Kaito called it.

"W-Well, I—"

"Bad girl. You need to be punished." He leaned down, his lips dangerously close to mine. I could feel electricity between the space between us, and couldn't help but want the space to be lower. Kaito leaned his forehead down some, and his bangs tickled my head. I suppressed a shiver. He leaned down and his lips brushed mine.

The door of the roof was suddenly thrown open, and Meiko was suddenly standing there. Her eyes widened when she saw what position that we were in. "Sorry for intruding," she said in a flat voice, but she didn't leave. I moved a tiny bit away from Kaito, and carefully studied her. And then it clicked.

"Oh... you like Kaito now, Meiko?" I phased it as a question, even though I knew the answer.

"EH?!" Idiot. He eats too much ice cream... it must mess up his brain somehow. HE SHOULD EAT MORE LEEKS! BECAUSE, LEEKS WILL SOLVE ALL OF THE PROBLEMS IN THE WORLD.

And, yes, I got off track for what is going on, but it was for a good reason.

* * *

Meiko's P.O.V

I was caught off guard, and could feel myself turning red. I then regained my composure and said, "And so what if the answer is yes?" I said boldly while looking Miku straight in the eye. To my surprise, however, she didn't look like she felt threatened at all. She was underestimating me!

"Why are you looking at me and telling me this? Say it to Kaito—he is the one that you like," Miku said. The bell suddenly rang. "I'll tell Okaa-San where you are, don't worry. You better clear this up," Miku said. She then left the roof, ignoring Kaito question her "Okaa-San?"

Kaito then shifted to face me, a strange look on his face. "What is this all about?"

I ignored his question. "Kaito... I like you! Please go out with me!"

"I'm already dating someone. Sorry, Meiko," he said uncomfortably.

"But... But we have known each other for the longest time! We have always been best friends, even before we meet Haku or Rin or Len! Miku can't even compare to that! And, I know that you have liked me for at least sometime!" I said desperately. I have no idea when I started liking Kaito this much.

"I'm sorry, Meiko, but the answer is still no," he replied awkwardly, yet I still pressed on.

"But, do you even like Miku?! I mean, are you sure that it's not actually because you just pity her, or something! Because she may be clingy, and might not let you go, or—"

"My feelings for Miku are genuine," Kaito said coldly. His face was calm, but the look in his eyes showed that he was pissed off. He went to the door of the roof, and then paused before opening. "Thank you for liking me, but I am sorry. I still want to be friends with you, though." He then left me alone of the roof.

* * *

*Time Skip: Lunch*

Miku's P.O.V

"MI-CHAN! I'VE MISSED YOU!" A hyper-active Rin screamed before tackling me with a hug. I fell to the floor.

"Owwwww. That hurt, Rin!" I complained. Rin just laughed like a mad man.

"Rin, get off of Miku! Only I am allowed to hug Miku like that," Kaito yelled in jealously. Rin then hissed like an angry cat and pulled me closer.

"My Mi-Chan," she said angrily.

"What about Len? You have Len, right? So get off of _my _Miku," Kaito replied. Rin stopped to consider this.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Len and I both screamed at the same time, but Rin and Kaito ignored us.

"No! I own both of them!" Rin said aggressively. I mentally face palmed, knowing that this would take a long time. But, it sort of felt nice, being liked like this. The door of the roof swung open, and Meiko stormed in, along with Okaa-San and Gakupo.

"Help me!" I shouted.

"Hey, Rin. If you get off of Miku _right now, _then I will give you an orange," Okaa said. Rin perked at the word "orange" and raced to Okaa-san, who handed her one. I got up only to have Kaito protectively put his arms around me.

And suddenly a sharp blade was right next to his throat.

Gakupo held a real katana to Kaito's neck. "You better get your filthy hands off of my daughter, or else this sword will run through your head," he threatened. Everyone's eyes widened except for Okaa-San, who calmly walked over and wacked Gakupo's head.

"Stupid. Put your Katana away. Your sword fighting days are over, remember," Okaa-san said. "And you," she said to Kaito. "You're chocking Miku." It was true: I was beginning to pant. Kaito loosened his grip, but didn't let go, while Gakupo hastily put his Katana away.

"By the way, what did Okaa-San mean by 'sword fighting days,' Gakupo?" I questioned

"'OKAA-SAN?!'" Seven different voices chorused. Meiko wasn't one of them: I noticed her glaring at me from afar while shoving rice into her mouth.

"Oh... right. I didn't tell you guys. Luka and Gakupo adopted me," I said awkwardly.

"WHAT?!" I just shrugged uncomfortably.

"Okay, that's it, Miku," Kaito said. "You are defiantly going to be punished. We are having a date after school!"

The Katana was back at his throat.

"What was that about you taking Miku out on a date, Shion?" Gakupo growled.

"Gakupo, _down," _Okaa-San said, resorting back to her 'Gakupo-is-trained-like-a-dog' method. Gakupo whimpered, but did as she said.

"Oh, I have another question," I said. "Did anyone here tell about what's going on with Ann and Al?" I asked as casually as I could. I could help but to wince when I heard the tremble in my voice. "Because everyone seems to know. And, I'm not angry, or anything, but I just want to know."

IA, Rin, Gakupo, Okaa-San, and Haku shook their heads while Lily, Gumiya, and Len screamed "NEIN!" (meaning: no). Kaito didn't answer—he didn't need to—and Meiko just glared at me. I studied Meiko for a few seconds.

She told everyone.

* * *

*Time Skip: After School*

I waited by the school gates for Kaito to come so that we could go somewhere. "Miku," I heard a voice say behind me, and I jumped in surprise. It was Meiko.

"Hm?" I asked casually. "Oh, I thought that you were ignoring me." She growled angrily at me. "Although it annoys me that you confessed to my boyfriend, it annoys me even more that you told everyone about... _that," _I said just as angry, making sure to add empathises on the word "that." "Why, Meiko? I thought that we were pretty good friends. Why did you suddenly decide to start hating me?"

"We're rivals. And, it seems like you... you are taking my place!"

"We're rivals? I thought that I had already won." Okay, so I was being a little mean. But, I couldn't help it: her reason didn't make any sense to me. I am dating the person that she likes, so she tells everyone in the world (slight exaggeration) that these people who are supposed to my parents abuse me? "And, I will take your place, as your phrase. I can't—you will always be Meiko, and I will always be Miku. We aren't the same person. For heck's sake, our personality isn't even the same! So stop thinking such ignorant thoughts, and move on! You have two good feet, and I suggest you use them." I then realized that I was also talking to myself as well as Meiko. I needed to move on from what Ann and Al did.

Before Meiko could reply, Kaito showed up. Kaito glanced at me, but all I said was, "Let's go now." We then left, leaving Meiko behind. "So, Kaito. What's wrong?" I could tell that something was up because he was all fidgety.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL?! Every single thing, you just know..." I raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "Anyways, about this morning. Why did you let Meiko confess to me?"

"What do you mean by that, Kaito?" I was actually confused on what he was talking about.

"It was as if you _wanted _Meiko and I to be together, or something. Why would you leave us alone if you knew that Meiko liked me and was going to confess to me? You know that I had previous feelings about her, so there was a possibility that I would return her feelings and leave you, and yet you still allowed for this to continue. Y-You do like me, right?" I guess it made sense for Kaito to be nervous...

"Of course I don't want you to be together with her, stupid. But, what would be the point of me being together with you if you didn't return my feelings? I would just pull you down, and make you unhappy. The happiness of my loved ones is what I would like to see, even if it is at the sacrifice of my own," I explained calmly. "And, yes, I d-do l-like you." Kaito grinned and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

*Time Skip: Saturday*

I swallowed hard as I walked out of the door of my new house. Okaa-San and Gakupo were right behind me, but I still felt like I was missing something.

We were on our way to go down to the prison, to speak to Ann and Al.

The car ride there was silent—I didn't want to speak, and I was glad that Okaa and Gakupo didn't press a conversation. When we arrived, I found that all of my friends (minus Meiko) were standing outside, everyone (including me) dressed up. When I got out of the car, they crowded around. No words were said, get I felt a boost of confidence go through me. Then Kaito was right next to me, and he slipped his hand around mine, lacing his fingers into my own.

There. That was what it was. Kaito was the missing component that I needed.

Wordlessly, we began walking into the station. I sat on one of the chairs as Okaa-San and Gakupo talked to the person in charge, arranging the visit. Kaito pulled me into a hug, which I gladly accepted. My hands were shaking.

"We can go now," Gakupo said. "Only a limited amount. I'm guessing Miku, Luka, Kaito and I." I nodded my, glad that Gakupo knew that I needed Kaito's support. "Now listen, Miku. This is extremely important. Ann and Al can get off with a lighter sentence if you forgive them, or lie for them," Gakupo said.

"I wouldn't! Why would I do that?" I protested. I couldn't imagine myself giving them a lighter sentence.

"I'm just warning you. If Ann acts very nice or kind to you, or if she says some story that doesn't match the one that isn't the one that you don't know, _do not believe her." _I nodded my head, but I felt even more unsure.

"You may come now," a police officer said. I nodded my head and slowly rose. It felt as though I was in a dream—I was walking, yet I couldn't feel my feet at all. My heart raced wildly in my chest, and I could feel myself wanting to through up. What was going on? What was I doing? My brain couldn't seem to comprehend anything. Then there was a door, and then it opened.

I walked in to find what you would think you would see on T.V—a long row of tables, separated in the middle by a glass. A telephone was next to each one so that the visitors and the prisoners could speak to each other. There were only a few other visitors besides me.

Ann was sitting in the corner. Even though glass separated us, I felt as though she could somehow reach through and begin hitting me. I suppressed a shiver. I sat down, fiddling with my dress before taking a deep breath, picking up the phone, and pressing it against me ear. She did the same.

"Miku! I'm so glad that you okay! I was so worried about you," Ann gushed out. I blinked. Gakupo had been right. "After what that monster did to _us _I was beginning to worry that you would never heal mentally."

"U-Us? I thought that I—"

"I heard that you may have had some memory loss from trauma, Miku. Do you not remember?" What was she talking about? What trauma... what... Had that really happened? Had it been that I had never been abused by her, and she suffered the equal amount of damage as I had? Then why was she in prison? She should be with me and we should comfort each other. "Miku?" I blinked and looked at her. I could see the uncertainly in my eyes being reflected off of the glass. "Are you okay, honey?" My heart was still beating madly. What... what was she... "Remember, Miku. I only want you to be happy. I will endure whatever I have to for you." I was about to get up to go call the guard over and tell him that he had made a mistake—that my mother had been a victim as well as me, and that she shouldn't be in prison. "I love you."

_Do not believe her._

I laughed out loud. I laughed so hard and long that tears began streaming out of my eyes. I could feel everyone staring at me in alarm, but I just kept on laughing. "Oh, you almost got me there, Ann," I said while wiping the tears off of my face.

"W-What? Miku, what do you mean," she stuttered out. Now that I thought about it, her face was too fake looking—her mouth too wide, her eyes too cold.

"I think that I believe the crap that you were spewing out of your mouth until you said 'I love you.' Ann, let's be honest with ourselves. You never loved me," I said coldly, all laughter gone.

She made a face, obviously angry that I had not fallen for it.

"But, I'm surprised that you were trying to blame Al. Didn't you love him or something? Is it even capable for monsters to love?"

"You better take that back, or else," she challenged. I laughed despite myself.

"Don't kid yourself. You aren't coming out of here for a very, _very _long time. So don't even bother trying to threaten or scare me like that," I said.

"So then why did you come here? To gloat in my face?" Ann replied.

"No. I just have a few questions for you. And, you need to sign something for me."

"Ask way," she said with the wave of her hand. And then, I exploded, my emotions overtaking me.

"_Why? _Why the hell would you do that to your own child? How could you sleep at night knowing what pain and misery I was going through? How could you? I had never done anything wrong, not that I know of. So why? Why... why..." I idly noticed that tears were streaming down my face. "What could have pushed you to do this to your child? Yeah, maybe I wasn't a boy like you wanted, or perhaps I wasn't exactly the best behaved person in the world, but I don't get how that circulates so much hate into a person enough to practically beat her to death every week." I took a deep breath and tried to wipe away my tears, but they kept on coming.

"I don't know," Ann replied calmly. Something inside of me snapped.

"You don't know? _YOU DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW? _ SO YOU JUST TREATED ME LIKE SHIT WITHOUT A REASON?" I had stood up in my fury, and everyone was staring, but nothing really seemed to matter except to send the point across to this monster. "YOU HAVE HIT AND SLAPPED AND SCRATCHED AND PUSHED ME SO MUCH... DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT AFFECTS A PERSON? TO BE INSULTED LIKE THAT? NOT JUST PHYSICALLY, BUT MENTALLY?! DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE NIGHTMARES I HAVE, HOW I RESTRAIN MYSELF FROM MINIMUM CONTACT BETWEEN ANOTHER PERSON?" My breath came out in pants, and I could still fell the tears coming down. "AND YOU SAY THAT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FREAKING REASON? TELL ME! EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU COULD JUST DEGRADE ME, IN YOUR MIND, FROM A HUMAN, TO A PIECE OF SHIT, TO A SLAVE, TO SOMEONE THAT YOU CAN JUST THROW AROUND AND HAVE NO EFFECT ON THAT PERSON! EXPLAIN! I WANT A FREAKING ANSWER! I WANT TO KNOW! WHY?!" I screamed out. I hadn't realized this before, but Rin and everyone else who was waiting was were standing in the doorway. They must have heard every word.

"I-I don't know," she said again. The fury and adrenaline built up too much, and I aimed a punch at her. At the last minute, I changed directions and punched the wall instead. I dented it, and could even see that I had made a small hole. Everyone stared in shock, even myself (even if I didn't show it).

I took a deep breath and forced myself to speak as normal as I could. "I wish that I could leave you with a good memory on me. Something to help you through whatever you will without your freedom. I wish that there was some good memory of you and I, together, having fun, but I have nothing of that sort.

"I wish that I could say 'I love you, despite all you done, and that I forgive you for what you have done.' I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't. I can't feel any sort of love or forgiveness—instead, I feel hatred and the need to punch you into next week. So, I guess that this will be out parting words: I hate you, and I will never forgive you." I set the phone, and walked out of the room, trying to be as calm as I could.

Before I could even process what was going on, I had sprinted to the park where I had first meet Kaito, and I sat down on the bench. It was a little hard to run with a violin on back (I take it with me everywhere, remember?), but I still somehow managed. The tears wouldn't—couldn't—stop. I don't think that I have ever felt as much fury as I had back then. Now I just felt empty and cold. I curled up into a ball, pulling my knees forward and my head in between them, and sobbed quietly. I ignored the people who were giving me strange looks, and continued to sob.

"MIKU!" I turned to see Kaito standing in front of me, panting heavily. "Everyone is looking for you. Do you want to go and meet up with them?" I shook my head and buried myself into my knees once more. Kaito took me into his arms, but offered no words of comfort. I would have been disappointed if he did try to tell me that 'Things were okay' and that 'He understood.' No one could understand unless they were in my situation, and things weren't okay (at least right now).

I curled up next to him, and he held me close. Eventually the tears stopped coming, but I was still hiccupping and breathing heavily.

"Miku, are you okay?" I heard a voice that I recognized to be Gumiya's say. Everyone was crowded around Kaito and I. When had they arrived? It was as if I couldn't comprehend a single thing anymore.

"I'm okay. Sorry for running off like that," I said as firmly as I could. I wiped away the last of the tears, and forced myself to smile. Soon enough, it came out naturally.

"Anyways, weren't we going to go to karaoke after this? And then dinner?" I asked, grinning widely. Everyone studied me for a few seconds. Then:

"YOSH! MY SINGING VOICE IS AMAZING!" Gumiya screamed out.

"Aren't we a little over dressed for karaoke?" IA asked.

"MIKU! LET'S SING A DUET TOGETHER!" Rin screamed.

"NO! ME!" Kaito screamed back.

"NO!"

"STOP HAVING SUCH A FRIEND COMPLEX!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU?"

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! OF COURSE I AM SUPPOSED TO HAVE ONE ABOUT HER!" And then the Katana was neck to Kaito's neck.

"What was that about Miku being your girlfriend?" Gakupo hissed.

"BAKA! You can't go around threatening people like that!" Luka said.

"But Lukaaaaaaaaaaa," Gakupo protested.

"NO!"

I laughed hard and long. Suddenly a thought struck me. "Hey, I will be right back," I said. I got up and ran to the ice cream store, and then burst in. Meiko was waving goodbye to a coworker, meaning that her shift was over. Perfect. "Miku?" We hadn't talked since that little event after school. "Miku what?" I just grabbed her hand, and dragged her behind me, and then joined our group.

"Meiko's coming with us!" I said.

"Sweet," Lily said, and everyone nodded their heads.

"Then off we go!" Gumiya said while he fist pumped the air. Everyone began walking, talking loudly. I trailed behind at the end, Kaito next to me.

"You seem happy," Kaito said with a gentle smile on his face. I grinned back enthusiastically.

"I feel great! As if there is a giant pain off of my chest, and I can breathe now. And, I guess I can. Also... thank you, Kaito," I said shyly. We stopped walking.

"Thank you? What for?"

"I am not completely sure, but I have a feeling... if you weren't here, I wouldn't have been able to feel this free. I would probably still be in the mountain, and I wouldn't be happy. Just being with you makes me happy and relaxed, though." I leaned up and kissed up on the lips. "So thank you, you ice-cream loving idiot." He grinned cheekily at me.

"Of course, milady," he said while kissing my hand on one knee. "'Tis was a pleasure. Now..." He got up, and grabbed my hand, and then began sprinting to catch up to everyone. I laughed as he pulled me, enjoying the feel the air rushing around me, the tightness in my chest. "MIKU'S SINGING FIRST!" Kaito called out to have everyone cheer.

"WHEN DID I SAY THAT?" I exclaimed. "I NEVER SAID THAT 'I AM GOING FIRST,' BAKA!"

"You just did," he said stubbornly.

"What?"

"You just said 'I am going first.' Two seconds ago, don't you remember?" I facepalmed.

"That doesn't count," I said.

"Yes it does. Who seconds me?" Kaito asked.

"I DO," everyone said. I blushed but nodded my head.

When we arrived, Kaito said, "You are singing 'DeepSea Girl,' by the way. The finished version."

"What?! I haven't even written the ending," I protested.

"Too bad. Now sing, girl." I paused for a moment and then thought about it. I then walked up to the mini-stage and begun.

_Sunk into a sea of grief, it's a bother to even open my eyes__  
__And thus I'll be, endlessly falling - but won't anyone find me?__  
__Where am I headed, what am I to do? Suddenly, a beam of light shone through__  
__I stuck out my hand, and seemed to reach, but it was carried out of sight by the waves__  
__Just what was that, I wondered, so warm and dazzling?__  
__An unconscious counter-illumination... And who's the liar?__  
__The deep-sea girl, sinking ever still,__  
__Shut away beyond the darkness__  
__The deep-sea girl, she yet wants to know,__  
__Because she's found the one who captivates her heart...__  
__Even in this place with no noons or nights, sleepless nights continue on__  
__With your free wings spread wide, you were beautiful as you swam__  
__And again the light poured down, and dazzled, we met eyes__  
__You who noticed and looked back toward me, and I, the liar...__  
__The deep-sea girl, sinking willfully,__  
__Red-cheeked in the midst of darkness__  
__But the deep-sea girl, who would bare her heart...__  
__The black sea would still not allow her the courage...__  
__My clothes have been dirtied so, my smile been shamefully warped__  
__Do I look like I want to get along with anyone...? Just leave me alone!_

This is where stopped writing. I took a deep breath and continued, looking Kaito straight into the eye so that he would know that this was directed to him.

_I overflowed with feelings I couldn't voice,__  
__And in the next moment, you suddenly vanished__  
__The uneasy girl, she hurried__  
__The darkness hid him, kept him alone__  
__The unfree girl, she put out her hand__  
__"See, you've been hiding brilliant colors, too..."__  
__The deep-sea girl, pulling by the arm,__  
__Sings a blessing of marine snow__  
__The deep-sea girl, she wants to know more,__  
__Because she's found the one who captivates her heart..._

_Leave this sea, and now, fly away..._

He stared at me with widen eyes (as did everyone else), and then the room burst into applause. Rin pushed Kaito up to the stage, who shared a mic with me. We dueted the songs "Magnet" and "Love is War."

Yes, most defiantly, I thought while Rin and Len began singing a song called "The Wolf That Feel In Love With Little Red Riding Hood." If moments like these last my entire life... Kaito noticed me deep in thought, and woke me back up with a kiss on my lips

...I will be happy and able to move on from my past.

* * *

**So that is the end of it. I wasn't really sure how to end it, but I think that I may have done okay. (maybe). Your thoughts? Please review! (I mean, seriously, it's the last chapter. If you didn't review before, you should do it now ;))**

**(BTW, THERE IS STILL AN EPILOGUE! STAY TUNED FOR THAT!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone :) Glad to see that you stuck around to see the end of "Conversations..." It's sort of sad seeing a fanfic end... Anyways, thank you guys so much for keeping up with this fanfiction (and my other ones, if you have been). You guys are awesome :D I would like to send out a special thank you to my reviewers: Your reviews are what carried me on and made me feel a lot better about my self (I'm actually a depressed person). Thank you for liking this story. So, without further ado, here is the Epilogue :')**

**Disclaimer (FOR THE LAST TIME!): I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Um... Hi. Who is this?"

"RIN! IT'S ME, MIKU!"

"MIKU?! HEY! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" At this point, both ladies were grinning widely into their phones. "Wassup my dog?"

"..."

"...What's going on with you, Ms. I'm-too-much-of-a-famous-violinist-to-call-my-best-friends," Rin said in a somewhat pout-y voice asked. Miku, who was on the other end of the phone, rolled her eyes. It seemed that even 24 years later, Rin still hadn't gotten over her complex for Miku.

"Oh, stop your complaining. It's not _my _fault that my manager decided to make me tour all over Europe! It's expensive calling back home," Miku protested.

"Oh realllllly now? Or, perhaps you were just saving your money to speak to Ka-i-to." Again, Miku could hear Rin pouting over the phone. She giggled to herself. Somethings just don't change.

"Well, of course I would! Why would I call _you _of all people?"

"MIKU!" She giggled again. Out of all of her friends in high school, Rin (along with Len, because wherever Rin went, Len followed) was the one she had kept in touch with the most (besides Kaito, of course). They were still best friends after all of these years. "Anyways, why are you wasting your not-really-precious money by calling me? For what do I owe the honor?"

"I'm coming home."

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES! I'M SO EXCITED! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!"

"It's been two years."

"EXACTLY! FOREVER!" Both friends laughed, and both were excited about her return. "So... any special reason?" Rin asked slyly.

"W-Well, y-you will have to see when I-I am h-home," Miku said with a stutter and a slight blush. Yes, there was a special reason besides her being extremely homesick, and wanting to see her fiance. Not that she would ever admit the second part. Even after all of these years, Miku was still a Tsundere.

"YOU'RE SPENDING THE FIRST NIGHT HOME WITH ME!" Rin called.

"Hm... but my parents also want to spend that time with me as well. They already asked."

"Awww, no fair!" Rin complained childishly, meaning every word. Miku chuckled to herself.

"Slowpoke. Anyways, I declined them, saying that I wanted to spend time you. I have something to tell you anyways. So, make sure that Len is out of the house when I come there. It will be a girl's day!"

"Really? REALLY?! YES! MIKU'S ALL MINE! MIKU'S ALL MINE!" Rin cheered.

"Gosh, I sometimes feel like you are married to me, rather then you being married to Len. Speaking of Len, how is that shota?"

"Oh, he's cool. He's not a shota anymore- he looks a lot cooler now that he let his hair grow down to his shoulder," Rin said dreamy.

"Ewwwwww... really?"

"It's looks pretty cool."

"Yeah, but Len always looks cool in your eyes."

"...Point taken. Anyways, when are you coming? And, what's the big secret?"

"Oh, I'm in the plane right now. It's about to take off."

"WHAT?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE CALLED ME SOONER?!"

"Oh look... I need to turn my phone off. Bye, Rin!" She hung up before the other girl could say another word. "Going back home, eh?" Miku mumbled to herself. "After two years... I wonder how everyone is..."

* * *

*At Rin and Len's Apartment*

"MIKU! OH MY GOSH, IT'S MIKU," Rin said crazily once she opened the door to see the teal haired girl. Then embraced, and then Rin pulled Miku into the apartment. "Len?! LEN, OUT OF THE HOUSE! NOW!" Out from the bathroom came a man with bright blue eyes, and blonde hair that fell past his shoulders. Miku gawked at his hair, and admitted to herself that it did look pretty cool.

"Miku!" Len said pleasantly. Then hugged each other. "It's so good to see you! How are you? What's going on? Why are you home?"

"I feel so welcomed," Miku said cheerfully. They both grinned at each other, and then Miku continued, "I'm fine. Er, something is going to happen soon, but I need to talk to Rin for some time, so I will be spending the night here."

"Which means you have to leave," Rin said rudely.

"What? Why can't I stay? I want to spend time with Miku as well," Len protested.

"Out," Rin said while pointing to the door. Len rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll spend the night at Kaito's. Speaking of which, why aren't you spending the night at his house, Miku?"

"Hmm? Oh... he doesn't know I'm here." The married couple gaped at the tealette. "Make sure not to tell him, okay? I want it to be a surprise." Len nodded his head, hugged Miku one more time, and then left the apartment.

"So what's the news?" Rin asked eagerly. Miku blushed, and then twitted her thumbs some.

"I'll tell you after dinner. By the way, was it okay to send your husband off like that?"

"Who, Len? Nah, he's used to it! He's knows better. News?"

"Dinner?"

"...Touche."

* * *

*With Len*

"Kaito? Hey, Kaito! I'm spending the night here," Len called out. He knew where Kaito left the spare key, and then opened to door. To his surprise, Kaito came rushing out of his room, and grabbed Len by the shoulder's. "Kaito?"

"LEN! JUST THE MAN! I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Really? What is it?"

* * *

Kaito/ Miku's P.O.V

"I'm getting married."

* * *

*With Rin and Miku, Miku's P.O.V*

"REALLY?! WHEN?! WHAT TIME? I ALREADY KNOW WHO THE GROOM IS, OF COURSE... SO WHEN IS IT?!"

"Um, we don't have an official date yet, but we want it in spring, when the cherry blossoms are blooming, so that we can have it outside. Anyways, I have a bigger deal to ask you," Miku said awkwardly. Rin nodded her head several times. "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"HELL YES! OF COURSE! I mean, you were mine, so I will return the favor, or something like that... anyways, HELL YES! I'M SO EXCITED!" Miku laughed.

"I am as well... but I'm really nervous..."

"Oh, honey, you have a heck load of nervousness in store for you. Wait for the last few weeks... or that day itself," Rin said. Miku gulped.

* * *

*With Len and Kaito*

"EH?! AWESOME! So, is the bride who I think it is?" Len asked with a wink. Kaito blushed and nodded his head.

"Anyways, I need you to be my best man, if you don't mind." Len's grin widened.

"Of course! I mean, you were mine at my wedding, and I will be yours... it sort of fits, neh?" Kaito just shrugged, the blush still on his face. "So when is it?"

"S-Some time in spring."

* * *

*With Miku and Rin*

"Anyways, I am going to need your help planning everything, of course. And, no. It will not be an orange cake," Miku said before Rin could even ask the question. Rin pretended to cry, and then quickly got over it.

"Well, it's about time! You have been fiances for like... ever!" Miku rolled her eyes.

"Four years is not 'ever.' And, sorry that we aren't like you and Len, who began planning your wedding right after you got engaged."

"Isn't that the normal thing to do?"

"And," Miku continued, ignoring whatever Rin was saying. "Remember how I got a call during the middle of your honeymoon, and you were saying that you were pregnant? How is that for fast?!"

"Hey!" Rin protested. "It was a false alarm! I took the test, and read the sign wrong... and, ya know, Len and I had been doing tons of things... _indoors, _so it was natural for me to assume."_  
_

"Still freaked the crap out of me," Miku said. Rin rolled her eyes. "So... I need to stay her till tomorrow night. Kaito thinks that I am coming in a week or two, so I wanna surprise him." Rin nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Why don't you just stay here? You don't _need _Kaito." Yup, still had the Miku complex.

Miku blushed a deep red. "Well... that's the thing... I _do _need him."

* * *

*Time Skip: The Next Night*

The doorbell rang, and Kaito came rushing down the stairs. "Coming! One moment please!" He called out, thinking that it was probably Len.

Instead, he found Miku standing there.

"M-M-Miku?!" Kaito asked in astonishment.

"Yup! It's M-M-Miku!" Kaito let out a squeal, and then wrapped his arms around her, which Miku accepted. He still looked the same as before- messy, blue hair, with dark, matching blue eyes, and a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Gosh, I've missed you. Missed you so much..." Kaito mumbled into her ear. Miku shivered, and then pulled her head back so that she could look into his eyes. She then kissed him.

They talked and kissed outside, under the moonlight, for a few hours. Each felt finally complete, since the other was right next to them.

* * *

*Time Skip: A Few Months Later*

Gakupo lead her down to the alter, and then let her go. He then proceeded to cry into Luka's lap, depressed that his little girl was going. Len stood next to the groom on the alter, Rin on the other side, as the gorgeous girl made her way onto his. Tears were already dripping lightly down her face. The priest then began, the couple exchanged their vows and then "I Do," and then finally the kiss that seemed to seal that they would always be together. She then wrapped her arms around him, and and he lifted her up into the air, the crowd cheering as they did so. Everyone had enormous grin's on their faces. Then-

"I have a letter for the bride," a random postman (who popped out of nowhere) said. She nodded her head, not really surprised- she had been getting letters from her friends for a while now. She eagerly opened it. Instead of long letter like she expected, this one consisted of only two words:

_Congratulations__._

_-Ann_

Her eyes widened, and she fell to the ground in shook. Her new husband gasped suddenly. "M-Miku? You okay, hon?" With shaking hands, Miku handed him the letter.

"I-I didn't... e-expect..." A wave of emotions flowed through her. After all, this had been the only contact she had had with her birth mother in years. "A-And, I-I haven't s-seen her... e-even t-though I r-regret saying t-that..." Yes, perhaps she had meant the "I hate you and I will never forgive you," then, but she found that her heart had lightened, and she _had _forgiven her mother, and _didn't_ hate her- just disliked her for her actions, which had left a permanent scar on Miku's soul.

"Hey... we can go and talk to her when you are ready, okay?" The groom said understandingly. "Anyways, let's celebrate. Oh, yeah. Did I mention that I love you?" Miku laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I love you, too, Kaito."

* * *

**A word about the ending (well, actually several words and two things): One: I did not intend on it being so cheesy (seriously, what's happening to me?! My writing is usually dark!) and during Miku and Kaito's wedding, I intentionally didn't say their names on purpose. I dunno why, but it just sounded cooler in my opinion :/**

**...And so, it draws to an end. Thank you guys for sticking through with this story, even with all of my grammar mistakes (I don't bother editing: I'm lazy .). I would like to send out a special thanks to my reviewers: You guys rock! I love getting reviews (as do most authors), and words cannot explain how happy I feel when I get a review in my inbox. Once again, I thank both of my reviewers and readers. **

**If you somehow liked this story of mine, go try out my other stories, I guess. None of them have the main pairing as MikuxKaito (all RinxLen, this was my first MiKai), but they are a side pairing in all my stories. I am also going to release more MikuxKaito (They do tie as my favorite Vocaloid couple with the Kagamines, after all). **

**I don't really have anything else to say, except, thank you, one last time. (Oh, and review(?))**


End file.
